A Presença de Yukito
by Astasia666
Summary: Fanfiction adulto de CCS. A história se passa aproximadamente 10 anos depois do fim da série original. Cenas de violência, yaoi, erotismo e terror. Você não precisa conhecer a série original para entender esta fanfiction! XD Recomendado para adultos. Publ
1. Presença de Yukito Prólogo

_Presença de Yukito_

Prólogo 

_" Se eu tiver de morrer, que seja por amor. Nada mais."_

Não sei como dizer a ele, nem mesmo eu sei de onde tiro forças para continuar nesta casa. A mancha do sangue de Sakura parece impregnada no mármore do chão deste palacete. O que será de nós agora?

Todos morrendo.

Restarei afinal apenas eu para enterrar os mortos desta família? E não somente desta família, quanto de todos que atravessam nosso caminho? O que direi a meu pai? Que sua filhinha foi assassinada? Por quem? O que dizer a ele de como Tomoyo está agora? A quem devo condolências? Aos vivos ou os mortos?

O sangue dela está no mármore do chão, exaustivamente lavado por mim. Três dias depois, e parece-me que o cheiro ainda está fresco. O mesmo algo maligno que a matou, que ela buscou, desafiou, jamais saberei, ainda está aqui.

Ela está aqui? Se estivesse viva, hoje seria seu aniversário. O presente de papai chegou antes dele.

Sakura, é difícil dizer isso enquanto contenho as lágrimas que não tive tempo para derramar, você jamais vestirá este lindo vestido dos seus quinze anos. E neste ano, Tomoyo não terá seu baile, papai jamais me perdoará pelo que eu deixei acontecer, Li nunca irá ter paz mais uma vez, a carta de Eriol jamais será respondida, e eu... Jamais dormirei uma noite inteira depois disso tudo, não sem pensar em você, em todos os que me vi perder no caminho...

Mamãe... – Que cuide de Sakura, se puder me ouvir, mãe, cuide dela!...

...Yukito...– Ah, Yukito, o demônio que o arrebatou, dilacerou seu corpo e seu espírito, na noite em que você havia jurado entregar-se afinal a mim...

E agora... Sakura – Tão jovem, tão otimista, tão corajosa. Eu quero acreditar que a sua morte foi rápida, ainda que violenta, mas o medo que eu vi nos seus olhos arregalados e estáticos quando eu a reconheci na frente da polícia, me faz duvidar...

Eu tenho medo, se há um Deus, e eu creio que há, eu tenho medo de que ele nada possa fazer para nos poupar de um destino pior.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Tomoyo..." – Eu me inclino para frente, tentando olhar através do denso e escuro véu dos cabelos dela, caídos sobre o rosto, eternamente desta forma, agora.

Claro que ela não pode me ouvir. Está em silêncio desde que voltou do hospital. Seus braços ainda estão enfaixados, arranhões profundos cujas cicatrizes ficarão aí definitivamente. Seja lá o que houve, o que os atacou, deixou marcas profundas em sua alma, também. Seu olhar é tão perdido. Tomoyo está morta por dentro.

"Tomoyo, você pode me ouvir?" – Que pergunta estúpida. Ela é tão bonita, mesmo pálida como está, apática nesta cadeira, como está. Sua mãe está inconsolável, Ela prometeu me ajudar a contar para meu pai, quando ele voltar da viagem, mas não sei se isso pode ajudar em algo.

Seu olhar está fixo num retrato sobre a cômoda de seu quarto. Somos nós. Todos nós. Eu tinha dezessete anos, Sakura tinha doze. Três anos atrás. Antes de eu ter perdido a minha visão, antes de ter perdido... Yukito.

"Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu, naquela noite."

Ela não responde. Por que estou sendo tão estúpido? Tomoyo fechou sua mente num poço escuro de medo e dor, está há um passo da loucura. Esfrego os olhos ardidos, das noites em que não durmo, e das lágrimas que não derramei.

"Touya."

Olho para a porta, é Li. Está com uma coisa em seu colo, é um embrulho. Como ele cresceu... A dor nos fez afinal amigos, é incrível. Ele parece ser muito mais o adulto do que eu neste instante.

"Não consegue ver que fazer isso é inútil? Ela não vai responder. Acredite, ela estaria melhor se houvesse tido a mesma sorte de Sakura."

"Seu... pequeno desgraçado, como consegue falar assim? Você também é responsável pelo que houve, seja lá o que for...!"

"Eu?" – Com um passo largo ele atravessa a linha que divide o quarto do corredor, e com mais outros, dados sem desviar os olhos dos meus, ele se aproxima até ficar em pé, na minha frente. Olho para cima com raiva, seu rosto de menino com olhos tão cruéis quanto um dia vi que poderiam ser os de Sakura também.– "Eu só estava lá para protege-la, eu não ajudei-a a fazer nada do que provocou toda esta dor."

"Por que não a impediu!" – Eu sei que estamos em uma casa estranha a nós dois, por isso, como em um silencioso pacto, travamos nossa luta em absoluto silêncio.

"Sakura sempre fêz o que quis. O poder que a iniciou na Magia contribuía para fazer dela tão dona de si. E Tomoyo..."

Li dispensou à amiga indiferente um longo olhar de indefinidos sentimentos, que afinal culminaram numa raiva terrível, contida, e por isso perigosa:

"Tomoyo, pobre Tomoyo... Ela amava tanto sua irmã que a seguiria até se Sakura quisesse abrir as portas do inferno, e a verdade não está longe disso, Touya, é só o que posso dizer." – Ele não muda seu tom, sempre brusco e seco, sua voz de adolescente não combinam com estas palavras. Ele acende a chama de minha curiosidade e antes que eu pergunte mais, ele diz que é tudo o que terá a me dizer, e me manda esquecer definitivamente os mortos. Todos eles.

"E você, Li? Esqueceu os seus?"

"Se está falando de Yukito, eu faço questão de esquece-lo, e se você fosse mais prudente, faria o mesmo." – Ele estende o embrulho que está em seu colo, e eu hesito, quando vejo que a maior parte estava oculta sob seu casaco. Afinal, o que é isso? – "Da mesma forma que faço questão de esquecer sua irmã. Por mais importante que ela tenha sido para mim."

Eu seguro aquela coisa pesada, que fica atravessada a muito contragosto em meu colo, Li endireita os ombros como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo e simplesmente diz, antes de me dar as costas e sair porta afora, tão frio quanto entrou:

"É a minha espada. Não vou mais precisar dela. Mas talvez você precise. Um dia."

Não acredito no que escuto. Li está dando as costas a tudo o que houve, à lembrança de Sakura, à Magia a qual dedicou sua vida. Olho para a espada em minhas mãos, é bem mais leve do que imaginei, mas o peso amargo da culpa e da destruição que ela já semeou, por todos seus ancestrais,o poder que ela carrega, justamente por isso, a faz insuportável. Li deve ter enlouquecido. Ele mostra sua tristeza de uma maneira muito estranha. Ele está mesmo indo.

Levanto-me, sem deixar de demorar um olhar inevitável sobre Tomoyo.

E ela está chorando.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Li!" – Eu o chamo, detendo-o pelo braço antes de ele chegar ao fim do corredor.

"Nossos assuntos e afinidades terminaram há três dias, Touya."

"Não! De uma vez por todas, diga-me o que houve naquela noite."

"Você não era aquele que conversava com os mortos? Pergunte a eles, então!" – Num puxão ele se afasta de mim. Agora eu vejo o tamanho de seu desprezo por mim. Para Li eu não sou mais nada, por que eu abandonei o dom de minha visão para salvar aquele demônio chamado Yue...

"Não zombe de mim!"

"Não tente arrancar de mim uma verdade que não me pertence!"

"Diga-me o que houve, apenas isso...!"

"Jamais."

"..."

"Por favor, não insista." – Ele pede, baixo, seus olhos estão secos, perfeitamente secos, ele não é mais uma criança definitivamente, se é que um dia ele o foi.

"Eu preciso saber."

"Não precisa. Você está errado. É melhor que não saiba. Melhor que jamais se envolva nisso. Era a vontade de Sakura. Por isso, ela manteve o silêncio. Até o último instante."

"Mas ela era a minha irmã!"

"Ela está morta."

Como são duras suas palavras, seu olhar. Ele parece ser a pessoa mais velha que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Ele o diz com um ódio profundo, nega a verdade com um ressentimento total por minha irmã.

"Sendo assim, esqueça-a, Touya."

"..."

"Preocupe-se com os vivos. A mãe de Tomoyo me telefonou antes de eu vir aqui. Ela estava na estação de trem, foi receber o seu pai, e pediu-me para avisá-lo disto. Ela disse que iria contar a ele. O bruxo velho não vai ficar nada feliz, e com certeza vai querer que você mais do que qualquer outro, responda pelo que houve."

Eu não teria ficado mais chocado se ele houvesse me dado uma bofetada. Senti pela primeira vez a espada em minha mão pesar realmente, quase insuportável. Bruxo velho... Ele assim como Li talvez já conheça as respostas, e vai fingir, como sempre fingiu, que está tudo bem, mas a única coisa que não vai negar é que não vai mais querer me ver.

Li desce as escadas muito lentamente e atravessa o nível entre os lances, olhando brevemente para mim. Quase não acredito no que vejo. Ele está sorrindo.

Desaparece sob a beirada da parede, somente seus passos dizendo que ele ainda está lá, indo embora. Eu sei que nunca mais o verei. Volto, sentindo um frio no fundo do estômago, que há anos não sinto, uma certeza, como antes, como quando eu ainda tinha o dom de minha visão, para o quarto de Tomoyo, por seu rosto bonito e impassível, grossas lágrimas ainda correm. Seus cabelos estão sobre seu rosto. Tomo uma das escovas que estão na penteadeira branca e, ignorando a mim mesmo no espelho, não sei por quê, começo a escova-los, tentando me concentrar desesperadamente naquilo.

Seus cachos tomam forma mais uma vez, e surgem, brilhantes, entre meus dedos, e eu engulo em seco quando o telefone toca. Isso não me surpreende. Continuo com minha estranha tarefa. E, como muitas vezes vi minha mãe fazer, quando eu era criança, começo uma longa e grossa trança de seus cabelos. Sem pressa alguma. O telefone continua a tocar. As criadas estão de folga hoje. Estou fazendo companhia a uma pessoa que não faz idéia alguma disso. A alegre Tomoyo não está mais aí, eu sei. Ato o fim da trança com uma das fitas que estão soltas sobre a penteadeira, ao lado de nosso retrato. Terrível, mórbido, sinistro, e inesquecível, é o rosto de Yukito e Sakura neste retrato.

Eu nunca ignorei que ela o amava...

"Alô?"

Um hesitante silêncio se faz do outro lado da linha. Somente a respiração, e uma voz alta e muito conhecida por mim, ecoa no fundo.

"...Touya? É você?"

"Sim."

Era a mãe de Tomoyo, de fato. Ela, falando muito baixo, diz que levará minhas coisas até sua casa, que eu poderei ficar o tempo que quiser, antes de voltar para a universidade. Diz que meu pai está muito nervoso e talvez ele precise de um tempo sozinho. Então, eu defino afinal o que o antes tão discreto e gentil senhor Fujitaka Kinomoto diz em meio a soluços de pai desesperado e indignado, como se a dor fosse apenas sua:

"Diga a este desgraçado que nunca mais quero vê-lo! Se eu perdi a minha fila, a culpa é toda dele! Apenas dele!"

Com um doloroso suspiro, ela diz que cuidará de tudo, e torna a dizer que trará minhas coisas. Eu agradeço e desligo. Apenas isso. Afago a cabeça de Tomoyo, seu rosto está claro, seus cabelos estão presos, o melhor que poderia fazer, não tenho experiência com estas coisas. Talvez fosse um dos meus deveres de irmão mais velho saber. Deveria ter sido também cuidar melhor de Sakura, mas como Li havia dito: ela sempre fêz o que quis.

Ainda fazendo um carinho por seus cachos presos, e pelos mais curtos, que escapam à trança, eu torno a pegar o telefone, e disco o número da universidade, e muito antes do final do prazo que o coordenador de meu curso havia me dado para escolher, eu aceito a duvidosa proposta de transferência, a bolsa de estudos que eu havia conseguido na Inglaterra.

Eu também, farei o que eu quiser, a partir de agora.

CONTINUA


	2. Presença de Yukito Capítulo 01

_Presença de Yukito_

_Capítulo 1_

_Dez anos depois..._

É bom estar tão longe, de lugares onde coisas terríveis aconteceram. Hoje é meu aniversário, não recebi presentes de ninguém, nem telefonemas e nem sorrisos condescendentes. Aqui, eu sou prazerosamente ignorado, apenas mais um na multidão, sem passado e sem futuro. Na frente deste espelho eu volto a ser o que sou, apenas para mim, para ninguém mais, e eu sou o que sou. Estou afinal com trinta anos, não creio ter mudado tanto de meus dezessete ou mesmo dos vinte anos. Ganhei mais corpo, ganhei alguns cabelos brancos, poucos ainda, ganhei um ar respeitável que sempre achei que cabia mais a meu pai. Ganhei um cargo de pesquisa na Universidade há quatro anos, depois de meu mestrado. Mas a única coisa que nunca voltei a ter foi paz.

Eu suspiro, sozinho neste hall de prédio de luxo. Mais uma festa, mais sorrisos distribuídos a granel e nem por isso verdadeiros. Estou tão longe de meu país que nem pressinto o medo distante de ver um rosto conhecido. A Inglaterra é uma anfitriã que não faz perguntas a seus convidados. Estou feliz com isto, mas não sei se estou feliz com o que me tornei, uma casca vazia e sem alma. Minha alma morreu sem que o corpo a acompanhasse, morreu aos pedaços, e cada vez, mais dolorosamente que a outra, e a última, morre a cada dia em que levanto sem ter o que esperar de cada dia além do trivial. Não espero mais por nenhum sorriso de ninguém especial, e nem espero que aconteça algo. Não quero conhecer ninguém, nem ver. Os mortos não voltam, se assim o fosse, eu esperaria quanto tempo pudesse para ter...

"Touya! Está um pouco longe de casa, não?"

Evito olhar de pronto, mas apesar de conter-me, estou surpreso. Falam comigo numa língua que há muito não escuto. Quem poderá ser? Olhar pelo reflexo do espelho não ajuda muito. Vejo apenas pernas de um desconhecido. Na verdade há dois desconhecidos parados atrás de minha costa, e então olham para mim, discretamente sorrindo, parados ao meu lado, pelo reflexo igualmente.

"Vocês... que estranho... Mas?..." – Não consigo, ou não quero, reconhecê-los de pronto. Olho-os no rosto, viro-me para olhá-los melhor. Eles se aproximam, discretamente seus braços se prendendo, eles são íntimos até demais, e essa intimidade me incomoda, com inveja e lembranças ardentes.

O rapaz de óculos me estende a mão. Ele é quase tão alto quanto eu, e seus cabelos negros caem sobre os óculos, que não são suficientes para esconder o azul de seus olhos, tão inteiriço e estranho que não pode ser humano.

"Eriol?..." – Pergunto muito baixo, quase sem conseguir lembrar se o nome é este mesmo.

"Estou um pouco diferente, não acha?" – Ele ri, detrás de seus óculos de lentes finas – "Eu escrevi cartas a você, mas nunca as respondeu. Eu soube que..."

"Ah, sim... Eu saí do Japão depois disso."

"Sim. Eu soube disto também. Mas não sabia que estava aqui. Creio que foi... o destino que nos fêz nos encontrarmos aqui..."

Ele olhou ao redor, como a mostrar todo o hall de mármore bege ao nosso redor. Impressionante como ele mudou nestes anos, eu me lembro dele como um garotinho...

"... agora..."- Ele estreita mais seu braço em torno daquela... daquele... Da pessoa ao seu lado, cujo sexo parece ser impossível definir. Mas não me é de todo estranho. – "...hoje."

"Você deve imaginar que eu não acredito nessas coisas."

Ele riu de novo, contagiante. A pessoa que o acompanhava também riu.

"Ah, Touya, você não a reconhece, não é mesmo?" – Ele trocou um olhar com a pessoa. Parece muito familiar... - "Você já foi mais cortês com as damas, Touya, e não só com as damas."

Ele não me diz quem é que o acompanha e deliberadamente me dá as costas para beija-la. Eles são amantes, evidente. É um beijo de desejo e não de amor, selvagem e violento. Como ele cresceu, Sakura desmaiaria se visse seu amiguinho Eriol fazendo essas coisas.

Depois, com lábios avermelhados e úmidos, trocamos um longo olhar, no qual eu tento não demonstrar minha surpresa e tampouco minha inveja. Eu jamais imaginei beijar Yukito desta forma, mas isso também me incomoda.

"Eu não fico muito tempo em Londres, nós vivemos em outra cidade e vamos ficar somente até amanhã. Você gostaria de nos acompanhar ao chá?" – Ele diz, finalmente, tirando os óculos e tocando meu ombro, sua mão fina de moço bem-nascido passa inclusive por meu braço.

"Agora?"

"Por que não? Se quisesse mesmo subir à festa que começou há mais de uma hora atrás, não estaria ainda aqui, perdendo seu tempo comigo... o amigo de infância de sua irmã."   
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ele continua tendo toda aquela classe inglesa que já mostrava quando o conheci. Por mais que ele não seja o que aparenta, pelo menos Eriol tem estilo para mentir, por mais descaradamente que seja. Sou praticamente arrastado a um táxi, e poucos quarteirões depois, paramos à frente de um hotel antigo e discreto, um tanto escuro, mas sem dúvida bem freqüentado.Uma nuvem de fumo e cheiro de tabaco e café paira no ar e quando Eriol entra, antes de mim e de seu estranho acompanhante, ele diz que lamente que Li tenha abandonado seus votos de mago. Sabendo quem ele é, não duvido de que seu acompanhante seja mais uma daquelas malditas cartas sob forma humana, assim como o fora...

"Se não existe destino, então eu não sei se foi alguém lá de cima ou lá de baixo quem providenciou o nosso encontro justamente hoje..." – Ele diz antes de apertar o botão do elevador, todo feito de grades. Ainda no elevador ele tira seu casaco. Atualmente ele está aparentando vinte e cinco anos, muito bem pensado...

"Coincidência."

"Obra dos deuses?" – Ele vira o rosto para a minha direção. È difícil sustentar seu olhar ou o da pessoa ao seu lado. Agradeço a qualquer coisa quando chegamos logo ao andar em que está seu quarto.

Antes de virar a chave, ele faz mais um desconcertante comentário, não por falta de educação ou polidez, mas por continuar a ser uma pessoa muito direta.

"Você continua sozinho?"

"Sim." – Ele pode saber essa resposta apenas olhando para mim.

"Ele morreu há muito tempo, Touya."

"Eu sei. Isso não é novidade para mim."

"Ah... tudo o que amamos morre. A maioria dos que tem algum dom... o sonho, a visão, a Magia... está destinado à solidão." – Ele diz, quando entra e acende as luzes. Me aponta um sofá, e eu me sento, jogando o paletó para cima de uma cadeira. – "Os que não tem esta sina, como eu... Como nós... devem aproveitar ao máximo as chances que o destino nos dá."

"Você sabe que eu abri mão da parte que me cabia."

"Mesmo?" – Ele pára um instante de falar comigo e telefona para a recepção, pedindo chá, vinho, biscoitos, queijo. Olha por um instante para uma porta fechada, atrás de nós e pede também leite com chocolate. Estou mais tranqüilo por que a pessoa afastou-se de nós, indo sumir detrás de outra porta fechada. A cama de Eriol está desfeita, como se alguém acabasse de se levantar, ou estivesse indo dormir. – "Mas isso que você diz que não tem mais, é uma coisa que não pode ser tirada. Não impunemente. E fazer isso inclui uma coisa que com certeza aquele demônio não ousou lhe dizer."

"Você sabe muito mais do que aparenta, Eriol."

"É claro que eu sei!" – Ele ri, chutando os sapatos.- "Ora, meu senhor, para alguém da minha idade, não saber de certas coisas poderia ter custado a minha alma."

Ele me chama de senhor, me faz pensar na minha idade, nos anos que perdi e estou perdendo.

"Você tem tido contato com Li? Depois que Sakura..."

"Tive, para falar a verdade, muito rapidamente, eu recebi uma caixa, com o nome dele e de Tomoyo como remetentes e..."

"Tomoyo..."

"Eu sei, foi terrível." – Ele fica por um momento sério, olhando para o chão, e logo recobra sua placidez de menino. – " Li estava me enviando as cartas que Sakura recebeu de mim pelos anos que trocamos correspondências, me mandou o que sobrou do livro..."

"O livro?"

"Sim, as cartas foram destruídas, e o livro queimou-se, mas ainda restavam os selos, e como a dona do livro não poderia ficar com eles e Li abandonou a Magia, achou mais seguro que eu ficasse com eles." – Ele vem se sentar ao meu lado, e sem nenhuma cerimônia seus dedos vem afrouxar o nó de minha gravata. – "E o selo que libertara Cerberus não estava entre eles. Deve ter desaparecido junto com ele mesmo..."

"Cerberus desapareceu na noite em que Yukito foi assassinado."

"Spinel Sun ainda está comigo, mas não aqui. Apenas Nakuru veio comigo a Londres desta vez e..."

Eriol parece se interessar, mas antes que sua curiosidade comece a trabalhar em meu favor, o serviço de quarto bate à porta. O empregado entra e deixa a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro, e sai sem dizer nada.

"Este assunto muito me interessa, Touya. Você sabe que Yukito não era..."

"Humano."

"Você diz isso como se fosse algo que eu não devesse citar."

"..."

"Yukito não era humano, ele era somente uma casca servindo a Yue."- Eriol serve o chá. – "Uma bela casca eu devo admitir. Rubymoon também sabe escolher, a vaidade é um dos grandes pecados destas criaturas. Sabe, eu não acho que eles devessem se misturar a nós, eles adquirem aspectos que não condizem com suas naturezas. E isso pode nos destruir, a todos nós, algum dia."

"Não mude de assunto." – Eu digo quando a xícara chega em minhas mãos, e ela treme por um instante quando ele abre os lábios e nada diz.

"Li disse na carta que lhe entregou sua espada. Disse que se um dia eu o encontrasse, eu nada deveria dizer sobre o que houve. A não ser que o inevitável acontecesse. E há de acontecer. O destino fez com que nos encontrássemos ainda há pouco, ele fará outras coisas acontecerem, e se acontecer o que eu imagino, Touya, então você deverá usar a espada dos antepassados de Li."

"Eu não creio em Magia." – Digo, compassadamente, contando até mil antes de perder a paciência com ele e com todos os segredos que estão ainda, tanto tempo depois, escondendo de mim. – "Eu não creio em destino, e se algum dia eu acreditei em qualquer das loucuras em que minha irmã e vocês estiveram metidos, hoje não mais."

"Você acreditava em Yue. Falou com ele."

"O que eu acredito é que há algo de muito podre, que começou muito antes da noite em que Sakura morreu."

"Se quer saber o que é, eu lhe direi..." – Ele tira a xícara da minha mão com um tapa, ela voa longe e se espatifa no chão, espalhando cacos no tapete, e Eriol me beija como se estivesse em desespero. Não sei o que fazer, e fico no mesmo lugar, sentindo o gosto de vinho em seus lábios, a força de seus braços me contendo no mesmo lugar e sua língua... Ele se demora o quanto quer, não sei por que não consigo corresponder a este beijo, seu corpo é esguio e minhas mãos adivinham suas belas formas sob o tecido das roupas, eu lhe teria desejo, talvez lhe tenha desejo, sim, mas algo me impede de aceitar o dele.

Eriol e eu ofegamos quando ele se afasta de mim, seus olhos estão inquietos, olhando para meu rosto. Seus dedos estão entre meus cabelos, e seu corpo todo treme junto ao meu. Eu não consigo entender isso.

"O tempo lhe fêz muito bem... pena que não o fêz ao seu coração. Você ainda pensa nele... seu amor e seu desejo ainda pertencem a ele."

Também não consigo afasta-lo, mesmo não o desejando, por que o calor de seu corpo me faz recordar o de Yukito, e ter um corpo junto ao meu é algo que não me atrevo a querer há muito tempo... Sempre penso na promessa que ele havia me feito.

"A mesma coisa que matou Yukito, também matou a sua irmã. Ela me disse em uma carta que havia descoberto isso, e que vingaria a morte dele. Seja o que for, quando ela o invocou, ele a matou também. Posso imaginar este como sendo o motivo da morte de Sakura, mas não vejo um motivo para a morte de Yukito." – Ele sussurra estas palavras com ar inquieto, como se temesse ser ouvido, em alguma parte, como pudéssemos estar sendo vigiados.

"E Yue, o que houve com ele?..."

"Eu creio que ele morreu junto com o corpo de Yukito. Não adianta investigar dentro dos círculos porque certas coisas acontecem. É melhor que isso fique enterrado junto com os mortos... e volte com eles, se é que os mortos podem voltar." – Ele pára, e fica somente respirando, sua boca ainda muito perto da minha. Ele continua tremendo, e desliza uma coxa longa e atrevida sobre a minha. Se isto é algum tipo de brincadeira, eu não consigo ver graça nenhuma nela. – "Se você tanto o desejava, por que não consumaram este amor? Por mais que eu tente, você me é indiferente. Mas eu não consigo ignorar você deste modo. É bem provável que ele também não consiga."

"Ele?"

Eriol se levanta e passa a língua demoradamente pelos lábios. Volta para a bandeja e bebe mais um pouco de vinho, antes de se sentar, em outra cadeira, desta vez.

"Hmmm, que maldade a minha. Quer um biscoito?"

"Não mude de assunto."

"Não? Está bem, Evol deve estar com fome mesmo."

"Quem?" – É um nome estranho, quase de duplo sentido, e o segundo é mais estranho ainda, e tudo está estranho demais aqui desde o instante que Eriol me beijou.

"Evol Frost." – Com toda esta estranheza, ainda há um vago _deja vu_ quando ele diz este nome. – "É preciso ter discípulos para as artes da Magia, meu caro, nunca se sabe quem há de quebrar o meu pescoço também, ou quem sabe, arrancar o meu coração, ou me fazer desaparecer da face da terra, ou enlouquecer... São coisas terríveis as que acontecem com os que estão ligados aos mistérios das cartas Clow."

"Está mudando de assunto de novo. Se não há nada de valor a me dizer, eu irei embora. Não estou aqui para ser seduzido por você." – Levanto e pego meu paletó, sem no entanto vesti-lo, é outono, mas está estranhamente quente aqui. Não sei quem me faz sentir calor, o chá que bebi ou o beijo excitado que ele me presenteou, ou simplesmente é este olhar que me despe. – "E muito menos para ouvir o que você acha que eu devo fazer da minha vida."

"Eu não disse nada, e se eu tentei seduzi-lo, não foi nada que eu já não quisesse fazer há muito tempo. Destino. Como eu poderia adivinhar que você estava vivendo aqui, em Londres, quase ao meu lado, há tanto tempo? Chame do que quiser."

Ele bebe mais um pouco, até esvaziar sua taça. Uma gota de vinho escorre por seu lábio rosado e fica quase a escorrer em seu queixo. Tenho vontade de beija-lo mais uma vez, só para tentar recordar como é ter alguém em meus braços. Eriol sabe provocar, e sabe o tamanho do desejo que está adormecido em mim.

"Boa noite, Touya. Me agradeça por eu ter feito a sua noite mais divertida. Tem certeza de que não quer um biscoito?"

"Não."

Vou diretamente para a porta e ele diz, enquanto eu viro a maçaneta:

"E não fale com estranhos. E muito menos com... Ah, eu havia me esquecido! Enfim, estes biscoitos são deliciosos. Eu não me privaria de coisas tão boas por tanto tempo, meu caro. A vida é breve, e o amor, mais breve ainda."

"Isso é o que você diz."

"Eu não. Um poeta disse isso."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não é sem estar bufando de raiva que aperto o botão do elevador. Estou falando só, dizendo coisas pouco educadas sobre Eriol e sobre a situação que ele criou, e pelo menos estávamos sozinhos. Procuro o maço de cigarros no colete do paletó, mas não encontro. Somente o isqueiro. O beijo de Eriol ainda arde em meus lábios, como ele pôde fazer isso? Quanto atrevimento...

O elevador chega com um estalo súbito que me tira dos meus pensamentos de raiva, das chances que eu teria tido de saber finalmente a verdade ou uma parte dela. Mas não foi de todo inútil. Agora eu conheço uma pequena parcela dela.

Entro e ele desce, com o seu estremecimento centenário, os níveis que me separam deste andar.

E quando eu saio e já estou indo direto para o hall de entrada, no fim do corredor vazio (como parece ser tudo neste hotel), alguma coisa se move, na penumbra que invade todos os lugares, até os que tenham as luzes acesas.

Fixo meu olhar naquela direção e não defino o que seja. Move-se então rapidamente, como se a temer ser visto. E então passa, atravessando o corredor, de um ponto a outro, desaparecendo nas trevas. Não sei o que é, mas não é parecido com nenhuma das assombrações que me habituei a ver desde criança. Ando rapidamente em seu rumo, mas nada vejo. Somente o seu rastro no chão atapetado. Uma pena branca e muito leve, muito mais branca e leve do que a de um pombo. Engulo em seco e quando visto o paletó, afinal reencontro meus cigarros.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Por sorte o hotel onde Eriol está hospedado não se encontra tão longe do prédio onde moro. Uma, duas, três quadras, uma praça, mais uma, duas quadras, e em breve eu sei que vou poder me jogar na cama e esquecer tudo isso com muito, muito prazer. E começo a pensar em me mudar para um lugar mais distante. Edimburgo, no Norte, parece acolhedora depois de ter reencontrado Eriol.

Afinal concluo que aquela estranha figura que o acompanhava de fato era mais um aspecto de Nakuru. Nada mau.

Caminhar na noite me faz bem, principalmente as de luar. A raiva que sinto desaparece até ser apenas uma lembrança. É outono, mas o céu está claro e o luar, enorme e cheio. Yukito gostava de noites assim. Ele sempre ficava mais melancólico em noites assim, mais pálido e principalmente, mais ardente, mesmo que se recusasse a passar a noite comigo. Ele morreu sem que houvéssemos feito amor uma única vez. Seja lá onde ele estiver, quero que ele saiba que isso eu lhe devo, minha dívida para com Yukito é o prazer que não lhe dei.

Estou no começo do meu último cigarro. É meu aniversário e é meu último cigarro, que ironia.

Tomara que eu tenha direito a um último pedido.

Mas... O que é isso? Num dos bancos do parque frio e vazio que tenho de atravessar, um menino bem vestido demais para ser um indigente e sem nenhuma vocação aparente para ser um garoto de programa está sentado, olhando os próprios sapatos. Está triste. Mas isso não é de minha conta. Seu cabelo castanho cinzento está caído sobre o rosto sombreado. Passo direto por ele, sem diminuir o passo. Mas depois disso, não consigo ir mais além. Ele deve estar perdido.

Dou meia - volta e, tentando não parecer ríspido, pergunto-lhe isso. Ele não levanta o rosto.

Torno a fazer a pergunta, e me sento no outro extremo do banco. Ele olha um pouco para a minha direção, mas acaba olhando para o chão mais uma vez. Digo que não vou fazer-lhe mal algum, mas que ridículo... É exatamente isso o que dizem os maníacos que aparecem diariamente nos jornais. Seguro seu queixo e faço com que ele olhe para mim. Se a polícia ver isso eu posso dar adeus a tudo o que tenho, a começar por meu emprego, minha casa e minha cidadania inglesa e comemorar o início de uma promissora carreira de tarado.

Não deve ter nem catorze anos. Menino é o melhor termo para ele. E não deve estar acostumado em lugares como Londres.

"Está perdido?"

"Sim." – Na consigo ver seu rosto, as sombras das árvores desfolhadas são densas sobre ele. – "Não consegui achar nenhum guarda..."

"Me desculpe, moço..." – Ele levanta e vai embora, perdido dentro de um sobretudo preto, de adulto, que lhe fica grande e não condiz com sua idade. Seus dedos pálidos quase não aparecem sob as barras das mangas. Está com medo de mim... Isso me incomoda, eu estou tentando ajuda-lo.

"Você fugiu de casa?" – Pergunto, apressando o passo para estar ao seu lado.

"Não. Eu não moro aqui. Só não sei o nome do hotel onde a minha família está."

"E o que está fazendo na rua uma hora dessas? Já passa e muito de meia noite."

"Ah... eu..."

Ele treme. O que estou fazendo? Sem me dar conta eu seguro o garoto pelos ombros, e com firmeza. Eu nem o conheço. Seguro seu rosto e o levanto para mim. Tem olhos claros e límpidos, cílios escuros e lábios de aparência macia e rosada, e seu rosto tem um formato quase oval.

"Quantos anos você tem?" – Solto seus braços e não consigo tirar os olhos dos dele.

"Treze." – Ele pisca algumas vezes, olhando para cima. É alto para a idade, mas não vai muito além da altura do meu peito.

"E o que estava fazendo na rua?" – Afasto seu cabelo de cima de seus olhos. São azuis. Se a polícia estiver vendo isso... Meu último cigarro finalmente acaba.

Não sei exatamente qual o tom que uso para perguntar isso, mas não falo alto, no entanto, consigo fazer o menino ficar muito vermelho. Isso me incomoda muito mais.

"A sua família sabe que você saiu?"

"Não."

Esse menino de olhos azuis é uma bela chave de cadeia...

Seguro seu ombro como desse a impressão de ser algo para ele, isso vai me evitar problemas.

"Vamos sair daqui. Eu vou chamar a polícia para ajudar você."

Ele parece plantado no mesmo lugar. Pergunto se ele tem medo de mim e ele sacode a cabeça. Sim. Ele então sorri, quando começamos a andar, na direção do prédio em que moro.

Sinto já conhecer essa expressão.

Ele não diz mais nada, continua com medo de mim, mas talvez lhe inspire alguma confiança. De onde ele é? Eu pergunto e não chega a responder. Um carro passa em uma rua transversal, buzinando tão alto que o faz calar e se encolher junto a mim.

"Me diga seu nome então."

Já estamos a três casas da frente de meu prédio, e um cachorro avança por detrás da grade de um jardim. O menino de olhos azuis se espreme contra mim, subitamente, e tão subitamente quanto, é como se um choque elétrico corresse por meu corpo, quando sua mão esbarra a minha. Eu o afasto para a beirada da calçada, e debaixo da lâmpada turva do poste, trocamos um olhar perplexo e indefinido.

Ele está com as faces coradas como se estivesse com febre, e eu, estou arquejando como se houvesse corrido quilômetros em minutos. Que absurdo, um homem da minha idade... E este menino assustado, está com medo, está perdido, apenas isso... Por que eu me sinto assim? Sua mão fria afrouxa na minha e vai ficar ao lado da outra, sobre meu peito, a ponta de seu polegar roçando a beirada da minha gravata afrouxada. Destino... A palavra que Eriol usou parece caber aqui também, tão perfeitamente quanto o corpo deste menino cabe entre meus braços.

A rua está vazia, e ele cerra os olhos úmidos, como se soubesse que eu quero beija-lo.

Eu o aperto com força, como se aquele corpo já fosse conhecido por mim, como se este gesto não fosse entre desconhecidos.

Eu o beijo da forma que não se deve nunca beijar uma criança. Mas ele não é uma criança. Quando o ergo do chão, ele busca seu apoiar em meus ombros, tão mais largos que os seus, e corresponde de pronto ao toque dos meus lábios sobre os seus. Tenho quase certeza de que não sou o primeiro a provar de seu beijo, mas talvez seja o primeiro a lhe dar o beijo de um adulto, como todo o desejo que apenas um adulto poderia demonstrar. Eu o sufoco, com meu abraço e meu ardor.

Solto-o e ele desliza para o chão de novo, e vamos para dentro do prédio, passando por um porteiro indiferente, um elevador que não estremece, e ele evita meu olhar, mas esconde os lábios sob a beirada do casaco, como se também pudesse estar escondendo um sorriso, enquanto me olha mal disfarçadamente com olhos muito brilhantes. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando o beijei? Isso não se faz...

Entro em meu apartamento, tentando não olhar muito para ele. Nem sei seu nome, só sei que ele é pouco mais que uma criança, e os pensamentos que ele me despertou não combinam com isso. Enquanto eu tiro os sapatos e calço os chinelos, ele escorrega – o termo é esse – para fora de seu casaco de adulto. Ele está vestido como os garotos de antigamente, seja lá quem for sua família, deve estar educando-o nos mais tradicionais moldes ingleses. O costume, a bermuda e os sapatos pretos, as meias, tão brancas em torno de seus tornozelos pálidos, pernas longas, e seus olhos... Azuis.

Pego a lista telefônica e antes de terminar de discar o número da polícia, me lembro de perguntar se nome mais uma vez.

"Frost."

Ponho o telefone no gancho na mesma hora, e sem acreditar no que está havendo, eu pergunto:

"O que?"

"Evol Frost."

Destino... Ocorre-me que isso tudo seja obra de Eriol. Mas com o tom de minha pergunta, ele apenas volta a demonstrar todo o medo que tem de mim. Ele não sabe o que está acontecendo.

Olho para a lista e começo a procurar por outro número, agora, é o do hotel onde eu estivera momentos atrás. No segundo toque, o recepcionista me atende, e quando pergunto, dando a descrição dos hóspedes, ele me informa que eles acabam de se retirar do hotel... Em um táxi na direção do aeroporto.

"O senhor conhece a minha família?" – O menino pergunta, mas muito baixo. Eu devo estar apavorando-o, estou com tanta raiva que sinto meu rosto esquentar. Diabos, o que está havendo aqui? Eriol quer acabar comigo?

Pergunto se eles haviam deixado algum recado para mim. Touya Kinomoto, isso mesmo.

Ki-no-mo-to. Claro, eu posso esperar.

Evol Frost, o discípulo de Eriol, está quase entrando em pânico no meio da minha sala. O que ele acha que eu vou fazer? Nem eu sei o que fazer.

"Alô, Sr. Kinomoto? Aqui está o recado por escrito que o Sr. Eriol deixou na portaria. Posso mandar um mensageiro entrega-lo agora mesmo, se for de urgência."

"Pode lê-lo para mim, por favor?" – Parece ter sido tudo muito bem planejado por ele, se é que o foi... Começo a voltar a crer numa força chamada Destino mais uma vez...

"A-han...'Caro Touya Kinomoto, Feliz aniversário. Cuide bem de seu presente, pois a vida é breve e há outras mais breves ainda. PS: A maleta de Frost estará a sua espera. Eriol' ." – Apenas isso, o desgraçado escreveu apenas isso? Como ele tramou isso? Ele sabia que eu estria indo àquela festa? Ele sabia que este hotel é perto da minha casa? Mas como ele poderia saber que eu pararia para ajudar um menino perdido? Como ele poderia saber que... Destino.

"E... esta mala está aí?"

O recepcionista confirma isso, e anota meu endereço. Alguém virá entregá-la pela manhã.

Por que tenho de ficar com esse desconhecido aqui?

Eu poderia ligar para a polícia como era a minha primeira intenção, poderia mandá-lo embora.

Mas não faço nada.

Agora eu faço o que o Destino quer, vou até onde ele está e seguro-o pelo braço como se ele fosse completamente meu, e lhe digo em palavra secas que ele ficará comigo.

CONTINUA


	3. Presença de Yukito Capítulo 02

_Presença de Yukito_

_Capítulo 2_

É tão bizarro. Sinto que não sou mais dono das rédeas da minha vida.

Ele pede que o chame apenas de Frost, e diz que não gosta de seu nome. Descubro que seus cabelos não são tão cinzentos quanto me pareceram sob as árvores, e sim, são castanhos, muito claros, e têm as pontas ligeiramente encaracoladas. Eu mando que ele tome um banho antes de dormir. Ele vai se vestir com uma das minhas camisas, o que para ele será como um grande camisolão de dormir. Encontrei um cigarro esquecido dentro da gaveta do meu criado-mudo, no quarto, logo depois de mostrar a Frost onde era o banheiro.

Nunca um cigarro foi tão bem vindo quanto agora, depois de uma noite tão confusa. Talvez eu deva agradecer a Eriol Hiragizawa por ter conseguido faze-la mais divertida. Preciso de um café bem forte. Pura sorte amanhã ser sábado, não vou ser necessário na coordenação da pesquisa. Queria poder dormir até tarde pelo menos amanhã, mas eu sei que tudo o que me aguarda é um sofá esta noite. O chuveiro cessa seu ruído após um tempo, e alguns minutos depois, Frost, seus cabelos pingando, seu rosto constrangido e temeroso, seu corpo e seus contornos que surgem com a luz da lâmpada que está acesa dentro do banheiro, surgem diante de mim. É como se ele não vestisse nada, vejo seu corpo quase por inteiro através do tecido de algodão branco da camisa. Ele foi corajoso. Desde a hora em que telefonei para o hotel, ele não disse mais nada e me obedeceu. Medo? Ele poderia ter gritado, poderiam ter escutado seus gritos até no quarto da Rainha. Confiança? Ele evita meu olhar e tenta não se aproximar de mim.

Devo ser um monstro para ele: meus olhos e meus cabelos são escuros como não o são os daqui, e a cor da minha pele e meu humor habitual não ajudam muito. Com certeza, se alguém lhe contou histórias do Bicho Papão, ele devia ter uma descrição parecida com a minha.

"Você vai dormir alí."

Faz que sim com a cabeça. Levanto-me do sofá e faço com que ele vá para a cama, e quando ele se senta nela, seus pés deixam de esbarrar o chão. Frost... Você não sabe como é bonito. Ele ergue o rosto e segura a minha mão. Preciso morder a língua com toda a força para não lhe dar o beijo de boa noite que essa boca merece.

Estou quase conseguindo cair no sono quando uma mãozinha fria segura a minha. A revista que estava no meu colo cai pelo chão e o cinzeiro quase a acompanha.

"O que foi?"

"Me desculpe... eu tenho medo de..."

"... de escuro?"

Sakura era quase paranóica com esse tipo de coisa, e eu nunca tive muita paciência com ela, mas tenho com Frost, que está ajoelhado ao lado do sofá, esperando alguma reação da minha parte.

"Eu estou lhe causando problemas...!"

"Não." – Ele não parece estar tão mais temeroso em relação a mim. É normal que não queira ficar no escuro, vai ter pesadelos, não há ninguém que ele conheça aqui. – "Você teve pesadelos?"

"Sim."

Suspiro, sem saída. Volto com ele para o quarto e ele se deita para dormir de novo, fico sentado ao seu lado, e digo que só vou sair quando ele adormecer. Ele sorri de um modo doce e confiante. Realmente, não muito tempo depois ele adormece, e sua mão cerrada segura com vontade a manga da minha camisa. Estou preso. Não posso sair, e também não posso continuar aqui. Mas antes que eu imagine em como sair desta situação, eu adormeço também.

E eu também tenho meus pesadelos, é um sonho inquieto, em que não é mais a luz e, sim, minhas mãos que devassam o corpo adolescente que se oculta sob a camisa larga e comprida. Neste sonho, seu beijo me pertence não uma, mas várias, todas as vezes, e nele, Frost diz coisas que ele jamais poderia, numa língua que certamente ele jamais escutou.

Como se toda a minha vida nesses anos desde que Yukito morreu é que fossem os pesadelos, eu acordo achando que estou no meu quarto de adolescente, e tenho medo de rolar muito na cama e cair dela. Tenho medo também do despertador tocar e me dizer com seus ponteiros, que é hora de ir para a escola.

Continuo de olhos fechados, respirando fundo, juntando forças para levantar. Uma coisa quente está perto de mim, sobre mim. Ainda não sei o que está acontecendo, mas se for um sonho, que eu não acorde agora.

Já sei que dia é hoje. É o dia seguinte à noite em que dormi com Yukito pela primeira vez. É ele quem está ao meu lado, dizendo meu nome. Seu rosto se volta para mim, sem os óculos, ele fica tão diferente, o castanho dos seus olhos é tão bonito... Abro os meus para não perder isso por nada neste mundo.

Mas... São os olhos muito azuis e claros de Yue que estão voltados para mim. Penetrantes, as pupilas finas, verticais como as de uma pálida e sedutora serpente, ou de um esguio felino que se permite uma total languidez junto ao meu corpo. Yue está tão diferente, seus cabelos, não se esparramam ao redor de nós, mas não se parece, ele não tem a doçura de Yukito, somente o apelo terrível e apaixonado de Yue. Está tudo tão escuro ainda... Como posso despertar ao seu lado, se não é você quem eu amo? Eu amo a sua mentira, a sua casca... Yue tem mãos frias e muito macias, que somem e voltam a surgir entre os lençóis, e

seus dedos se perdem em mim, eu me perco nele, por inteiro. Sei que meu peso o sufoca, não sei nem como chamá-lo, aqui, agora, não é Yukito, ou é? Seus olhos são os de Yue, esta expressão de prazer quando eu o beijo é de Yukito. E seu corpo, é o corpo de um anjo, perfumado como um jasmim que desabrochou na madrugada. Desabrochou nos meus braços.

Deixe que eu o cubra com o orvalho...

Ele arqueja meu nome, diz que me ama numa língua que eu gostaria de esquecer junto com todos meus pesadelos de dor e morte. Suas pernas confundindo-se com as minhas, seu desejo se confundindo com o meu. Abra seus olhos, minha lua... de gelo.

Seus lábios se abrem para que sua língua atrevida receba a minha. Não sei dizer que o amo, somente que o desejo... Suas unhas afiadas correm em mim, por meu peito e por minhas costas, costelas... Suas mãos envolvem meu pescoço, mas não apertam como secretamente eu sei que é o seu desejo. Ele afasta os joelhos, e morde meus lábios com força entre este beijo maldito. Mordo os seus também, e rasgo o que o veste, arranco os botões, as costuras cedem, e ele também, seus olhos muito abertos, perdidos, rasos de lágrimas inumanas, cheios de dor e paixão.

Ele não corresponde mais ao meu beijo, suas mãos perdem a força com que me prendiam a si, e todo seu corpo treme. Suas lágrimas...

"Não...!" – É o barulhinho de uma criança chorando, baixinho, debaixo de mim. Ele respira muito apressadamente e oscilante. Devo estar enlouquecendo.

Fico longos segundos olhando fixamente no rosto de Frost. Ele está debaixo de mim, a camisa que o vestia está rasgada. Eu deveria estar sonhando, e quase o violentei. Seus lábios estão machucados, os meus estão doloridos, ele deve ter me mordido para tentar me fazer parar. Estou todo arranhado, e ele... Não quero nem pensar no que lhe fiz. Espero que tenha sido apenas isso, mas o meu "apenas" poderia ter lhe feito um mal irreparável. Eu me afasto devagar, procurando ver até onde meus sonhos me levaram. Ele se encolhe em si mesmo, chorando, no outro lado da cama, e eu tento me recompor. Não acredito que isto esteja acontecendo comigo.

Ele fecha a camisa sem botões, escondendo seu corpo, e eu me sento na beirada da cama, a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando justificar para mim mesmo o que eu fiz e o que eu estive a ponto de fazer. Como lhe pedir perdão? Frost está tentando conter os soluços, é só um garoto, ele tem treze anos, eu devo ter sido o primeiro a beija-lo, e logo em seguida, praticamente eu tento...

"Eu o machuquei?" – Digo de uma vez, sei que meu tom é ríspido, mas agora tudo o que eu penso é tentar acalma-lo, para que ele não tenha mau juízo de mim. Começa a me parecer muito importante o que ele pensa a meu respeito.

Ele funga, demora muito a responder e eu repito a pergunta. Sinto que ele está se mexendo sobre a cama.

Sei que ele está ajoelhado bem detrás de mim, seu peso faz o colchão ceder. O que ele vai fazer? Não me importo, eu só quero que... Ele fique aqui.

"Não." – Me responde uma embargada voz de adolescente. Ele encosta-se a mim, repousa seu peso sobre minhas costas e a cabeça sobre meu ombro. Não tenho mais nada para lhe dizer, todas as palavras que eu poderia ter dito para me desculpar morrem em meus lábios. Estou surpreso com isso, e muito envergonhado do que fiz, mesmo sem querer. – "Eu tenho medo de você."

Engulo em seco. Não posso mais fugir. Em que bela enrascada eu me meti, quando parei naquela praça.

"Me chame de Toya."

"Toya." – Ele repete meu nome sem dificuldade, mesmo sendo tão diferente dos nomes ingleses. Não sei quem é Frost, de onde ele é, nem o que é para Eriol, e nem quero imaginar o que será para mim a partir deste momento, mas se ele me odiar, eu o entenderei. – "To-ya." – Ele repete mais uma vez, lentamente, e um arrepio de reconhecimento corre por minha espinha.

"Não me chame deste jeito."

"Por que?"

"Não importa. Não me chame mais assim."

A umidade de suas lágrimas atravessa o tecido de minha camisa. Ele ainda tem medo. Mas ele sabe que não vou machuca-lo, se bem que nem mesmo eu ainda tenho certeza disso, levando em conta o que estava fazendo quando acordei. Ainda é madrugada, esta noite está se mostrando interminável.

"Você me assusta, Toya." – Frost se estreita mais em mim, respirando fundo e ruidosamente. Para evitar uma vergonha maior para nós dois, eu não acendo a luz do abajur.

"De onde eu venho..." – Começo a falar, como a tentar faze-lo me esquecer, dormir de novo. Há muito tempo que eu não tenho com quem falar, amantes de uma noite só geralmente não estão interessados em conversar. – "... O seu nome poderia ser 'gelo'."

" 'Gelo'?" – Ele se assusta, com a estranheza da palavra. Eu poderia rir se fosse uma situação normal. – "E se meu nome fosse neve? Neve é gelo, não é?"

"Sim, é verdade. Gelo caindo do céu."

"Então como seria meu nome?"

"Seria Yuki."

Meu corpo inteiro enrijece de tensão, quando digo esta palavra. Como isso pode estar acontecendo? Yukito me chamava de To-ya, quando estávamos sozinhos, e eu... Eu o chamava de Yuki. Apenas isso. Neve. Gelo que cai do céu.

Estou perdido. Não posso continuar aqui, creio que nunca mais poderei erguer minha cabeça depois disso, como eu não notei a semelhança? O sorriso e a expressão de abandono de Frost, quando o vi perdido na praça. Eram iguais às expressões de Yukito. E seus olhos, tão azuis... São da mesma cor que os olhos de Yue. Sua palidez, seu cheiro. É como estar sendo abraçado por um Yukito muito mais jovem do que o que eu conheci e por quem me apaixonei. Eu me sinto atraído por este menino por que ele traz em si uma semelhança mórbida com uma parte do meu passado. Se eu ceder ao meu desejo, eu lhe estarei fazendo

uma coisa abominável.

Levanto-me da cama. Não posso nem continuar no mesmo lugar que ele, quanto mais sentir sua pele tocando a minha. Meu desejo é indecente e ridículo para alguém como eu. Eu estou me deixando levar.

"Frost, alguém já fêz amor com você?"

Ele não gagueja, não hesita, e nem foge da pergunta. Responde uma negativa direta e muito baixa. Eu pergunto mais, pergunto se há alguém que ele ame. Ele suspira e demora a responder. Não consigo olhar para ele, e também não consigo me afastar o bastante para deixar de sentir sua presença perturbadora.

"Sim." – Ele responde com a mesma segurança e limpidez com que me disse que era virgem.

"Então..." – Eu respiro fundo e penso bem no que vou dizer. Que maravilha, um cego guiando outro.

Quem sou eu para dizer certas coisas? – "... Então guarde-se para esta pessoa. Aconteça o que acontecer..."

"E você?"

"Eu?"

"Há alguém que você ame?"

Fico estático. Os rostos de Yukito e de Yue se confundem ante meus olhos fechados. Yukito, como eu pude amar uma pessoa que nem sequer existia, era apenas uma casca? Yue, como eu pude desejar uma criatura que nem era humana? Onde começava meu amor e até onde ia meu desejo? Será que talvez quem eu amasse fosse o demônio que estava debaixo da pele de Yuki?...

"Eu não sei."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ligo repetidas vezes para o hotel onde Eriol estivera hospedado, tentando conseguir um endereço, um telefone, um nome de cidade para tentar encontra-lo. Se todos confirmam que ele é um hóspede freqüente, por que raios ninguém tem um cadastro para a confirmação das reservas? Simples, é como se ele sempre soubesse quando há vagas ou não. Típico dele.

Eu poderia estar muito mais desesperado. Mas não consigo. Não quero me desesperar. A campainha toca.

É o almoço. Yakisoba. Não é como o que eu mesmo sei fazer, mas com certeza é mais rápido. Pago a encomenda e calo as perguntas do entregador, que já me conhece de tantas as vezes que faço esta encomenda, só que geralmente somente um prato, com uma pesada gorjeta. Sim, boa tarde, vá pro inferno e não me amole.

Sirvo a mesa. Acho que nunca ninguém fêz as refeições comigo desde quando estou vivendo aqui. Não sei que fim levaram meus talheres, tenho poucos, e como raramente como em casa, não sei onde estão. Mas há hashis. Menos mau. Isso traz lembranças de casa. Hmpf, vejam só: o restaurante mandou sakê, além do yakisoba. Nunca experimentei o sakê que é feito aqui na Inglaterra. Deve ser horrível.

"Frost!" – Chamo baixo. Eu sei que do quarto, ele está atento a tudo que está acontecendo, sentado no chão, vestido em sua bermuda preta e desta vez em uma camiseta quase tão azul quanto seus olhos.

Quando passo na porta, eu o vejo me seguindo com os olhos. – "Está com fome?"

Ele se levanta da cama e vem prontamente.

Quando chega junto à mesa, é como se seus sapatos houvessem sido pregados no chão.

"O que é isso?" – Ele aponta para os hashis que estão ao lado de um dos pratos.

Eu respondo. Ele me sorri e diz que não sabe como se usa. Eu poderia beliscar suas bochechas. Não, ele não sabe como é bonito...

Faço um sinal para ele se sentar e mostro como se seguram as hastes. Mas ele não olha para minha mão.

Olha para mim. Quando nossos olhos se encontram, ele baixa os dele e cora. Ele está fazendo o quê? Me seduzindo, com estes modos tão inocentes e tímidos? Acho que sim, sinto uma coisa estranha quando ele faz isso.

Frost se levanta e dá a volta na mesa.

O telefone está tocando. Frost está alheio a tudo, ele somente se senta no meu colo, atravessado, vindo investigar de perto o mistério dos meus dedos segurando a haste. Tenta imitar. Olho por cima de seu ombro, e vejo que ele tem sucesso. O telefone já não parece importante. Seu pescoço é longo e toda sua pele é muito lisa, leitosa. Ele balança os pés, enquanto está no meu colo. Volta-se para mim com um sorriso largo, de hálito que eu reconheço de pronto, dos quase acidentais beijos que lhe dei desde ontem. É como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. O medo e a distância que havia entre nós diminui até quase desaparecer, agora. Ele me mostra sem palavras a sua mão, segurando sem problemas, um pequeno camarão. O telefone pode até explodir, a estas alturas, não estou mais nem aí. Somente sua presença importa, seu sorriso, seu rosto perto do meu.

Ele então traz o camarão até meus lábios. Eu mordo, e seu sorriso se ilumina mais. Apimentado, quente, delicioso. O sakê acalma o ardume que passa sobre os pequenos machucados que os dentes de Frost fizeram em meus lábios. Os dele estão mais avermelhados do que antes. Ainda estão machucados, posso ver as marcas, rosadas, em seu queixo, ao redor da sua boca. Quando ele nota que meu olhar se fixa alí, seu sorriso desaparece lentamente, até restar somente o fim dele, e eu, mirando o centro deles. O telefone está quase indo pelos ares. Ele fica como se mais pesado em meu colo e toca o meu rosto. Segura-o entre suas mãos e passa um dedo por meu queixo, curioso, e também mexe no meu cabelo, que escorrega, de tão liso, entre seus dedos. De repente, ele vem para cima de mim e me beija até quase me derrubar da cadeira, desajeitadamente, como se nunca houvesse feito por conta própria nada igual. Eu tento segura-lo, porque agora eu sei que não é um desejo apenas meu – Eu ainda devo ter a maior parcela de culpa nisso, mas é impossível não me sentir assim, tão desarmado, ao ver um rosto tão parecido com o de...

"Yuki..."

... Frost se contorce, num riso travesso em meu colo e escapa de volta, correndo, para o quarto, como se estivesse triunfando. Vejam só o monstrinho que eu ajudei a criar, de ontem para hoje...

"A-alô?" – Eu gaguejo no telefone, tentando não sorrir, ainda que ninguém fosse ver este gesto.

"Senhor Kinomoto? Conseguimos localizar Eriol Hiragizawa. Gostaria de anotar o número?"

O recepcionista do hotel nem precisa falar duas vezes. Em um instante eu estou discando para fora da cidade, não importa qual. Demora. Conto cinco toques e ninguém atende. Começo a pensar em desligar. Não seria de todo mau ficar com Frost aqui, meu pensamento me assusta, eu me flagro pensando em como foi bom ter seu corpo de anjo sob o meu. A primeira coisa que escuto quando atendem é uma voz estranha e conhecida ao mesmo tempo. Não é possível, mas como me surpreender se eu já sabia? Mizuki é quem atende. Peço na mesma língua em que um dia escutei ela dizer que não me queria mais, quando eu tinha a idade de Frost, que quero falar com Eriol. Ela engasga e pergunta quem é. Eu respondo. Ela silencia por um momento, mas escuto-a chamar por ele. Ouço a ambígua voz de Nakuru, também.

"Eriol. Espero que venha buscar o seu aluno imediatamente. Vou deixa-lo no mesmo hotel em que você estava. Não tente fugir de mim. Isso não teve graça nenhuma." – Sou muito direto e tranqüilo ao dize-lo, embora eu fique muito desconfortável em imaginar-me agora longe de Frost.

"Toya? Um momento! Não faça isso! Eu posso exp..."

"Não diga mais nada. Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso nem comigo e nem com essa criança. Adeus, Eriol. Espero sinceramente nunca mais voltar a vê-lo, e nem ter notícias suas." – Minhas palavras não são ditas com raiva. São muito mais calmas do que imaginei que pudessem ser.

"Por favor, Toya, não faça isso! Não faça isso!"

Desligo o telefone na sua cara.

Não sei o motivo de sua preocupação, já tenho muito com que me perturbar. Não sei em que tipo de perversão daquele mago que Frost se enquadra, mas imagina-lo a sua mercê me faz pestanejar. Não me sinto feliz em devolvê-lo a seu mestre. Não me agrada imaginá-lo ao lado de qualquer outra pessoa, nos braços de outro alguém.

Frost volta a se esconder dentro daquele casaco muito maior do que ele. Segura a maleta com as duas mãos e espera que eu o mande me acompanhar. Não sinto alívio, somente pesar. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, ele não parece feliz em voltar a ver sua "família", como havia dito. Tenho muitas perguntas a fazer e pouco tempo para obter as respostas. É só um garoto cujo rosto me impressiona, não saberia responder a maioria delas.

"O que você já aprendeu com o seu professor?" – Pergunto enquanto calço os sapatos. Não tenho um bom pressentimento em me afastar de Frost.

"Quem?"

"Eriol... Ele lhe ensinou alguma coisa?" – Tirar coelhos da cartola, por exemplo, eu me contenho em dizer.

"Muito pouco. Mizuki me ensinou mais. Ela é minha professora também."

Eu acredito mesmo que ela tenha ensinado... Eu tinha a idade de Frost quando me envolvi com ela. Não foi uma boa experiência. Foi pior ainda quando ela disse que eu só servia para esquentar a sua cama...

"Você vai à escola?" – Calço o outro sapato, propositalmente demorando a fazer o laço dos cadarços.

"Não, Mizuki me ensina em casa. Eriol também."

"O resto, eles também ensinam?" – Espero que ele saiba do que estou falando.

"Não entendo..." – Não, não sabe mesmo. – "Eles dizem que eu nada tenho a aprender com eles. Eles só... cuidam de mim."

"E seus pais?" – Imagino que ele esteja mentindo, é impossível não saber, dividindo o mesmo teto com uma criatura como a pantera Spinel Sun, e um ciumento guardião como Nakuru, não importando a forma que vista. – "Onde eles estão?..."

"Eles... estão viajando." – Ele está olhando para mim quando eu levanto. Por que está tão tenso?

"Frost, para onde?"

"Eu não sei."

Ele está tão estranho que não parece mais o menino de antes, parece uma fera acuada. Isso mesmo. Ele se dá conta do que está fazendo? Eu estou na frente de um menino ou de uma fera? Está apertando a alça da maleta com muita força. Ele é mesmo humano ou mais uma criação daquele feiticeiro?...

"Como eles se chamam?"

"Eu não sei."

"Há quanto tempo está com Eriol? Quantos anos?"

"Poucos. Não me lembro onde eu estive... antes." – Ele baixa a cabeça, seu cabelo encobrindo seus olhos, tenta sair de perto de mim, sair porta afora, porém, não preciso de muita força para toma-lo pela cintura e jogá-lo com vontade, ele esperneando e pedindo para ser deixado em paz, sobre o sofá e as almofadas, que amortecem sua queda. Tenho de segura-lo com força, ele tenta se safar de mim, lutar, e tem mais força do que parece.

"Fique quieto!" – Ele obedece, fica parado no mesmo lugar, os pulsos elevados no ar. Paro de aperta-los e quando sinto que ele não vai fazer mais nada, o largo.

Tiro de uma vez por todas a dúvida que está me inquietando desde quando o vi pela primeira vez. Ele balança a cabeça numa negativa vigorosa, tentando se livrar de mim de novo, mas não luta mais.

Seguro seu rosto com força a ponto que quase machuca-lo.Estou furioso e quero saber ao lado do quê eu dormi, com quem dividi meu teto, preciso saber quem é Frost. Mando sem delicadeza nenhuma que ele olhe para mim. Ele aperta-os mais. Grito com ele. Não deveria fazer isso. Ele abre os olhos muito azuis, sem mecha alguma de cabelo sobre eles para não me permitir vê-los por completo. Vejo o mesmo, exatamente o mesmo que vi, muitos anos antes, quando Frost não deveria nem ser nascido.

"Não tenha medo."

Frost não é humano da mesma forma que Nakuru e Yukito jamais foram, além da aparência. Por que justamente eu deveria descobrir isso? O que esse tal Destino está tentando fazer comigo? Lembro da espada de Li, que está sozinha, na última prateleira do meu armário. Será o momento de usa-la? Era isso que eu deveria fazer, este é o momento certo? Meu destino é mata-lo? Não. Não quero mata-lo. Talvez ele não saiba o que está acontecendo, ou pode ser que seja tudo uma grande mentira... Ele parece saber por que eu fiz isso. Está envergonhado. Não, eu não vou faze-lo chorar. Digo que ele não chore, mesmo seus olhos estando rasos, e volta a me empurrar, esmurrar meu peito, diz que me odeia. São palavras infantis, ditas com uma voz de adolescente, eu não deveria me sentir por isso, mas são palavras que cortam meu coração. Ele continua, furioso, lindíssimo, acabo sentado ao seu lado, agüentando toda sua revolta. Ele me manda que não o toque mais, diz que eu sou um louco, diz que me odeia, e quando está exausto, minutos depois, ele silencia, soluçando, lamentando não ter um passado para me contar, lamentando não saber se afastar de mim. Repousa sua cabeça quase loura no meu ombro, e eu não consigo abraçá-lo. Não o desprezo por qualquer coisa que ele seja, somente não consigo dizer o que sinto, e eu silencio. Ele aperta o tecido da minha camisa em suas mãos, me puxando, e acaba montado no meu colo, encolhido. Diz que não tem mais medo de mim e repete que me odeia. Aí, Frost quase faz com que eu me derreta inteiro, pedindo que eu o beije novamente.

Como negar?

Em breve eu nunca mais o verei. Como negar este beijo? Eu o beijo com a doçura com que as crianças devem ser beijadas, e com o calor que nunca dispensei em beijos sequer a meus amantes, fossem humanos ou não.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

No táxi para o hotel, eu continuo tendo um mau pressentimento. Um vidro nos separa do olhar do motorista, e uma rua vazia pelo mau tempo garante que continuemos anônimos neste curto passeio. Ele continua triste, apesar de sorrir e ser educado. Talvez me odeie mesmo. Está encostado em mim, com frio ou por qualquer outra razão que não quero pensar. Não deveria ter feito aquilo. Ver que seus olhos não eram olhos humanos. Na verdade eu não deveria ter feito muitas coisas...

"Você não pensa mais em mim."

Não respondo. Claro que vou pensar, Frost, não duvide, você foi um grande presente de aniversário, pena que tem idade quase de ser meu filho. Pena que você seja muito mais do que aparenta e eu não consiga saber ao certo o que você é. Nunca vou me esquecer de você, meu anjo de gelo.

No mais amanhã Eriol deve levá-lo embora daqui. Imaginar que tenho até a noite para estar a sós com ele num quarto de hotel me excita a contragosto. Afago seus cachos sedosos e brilhantes. Como eu não notei seus olhos, além de sua semelhança com Yuki?... Quando me ocorre mais um pensamento terrível e que pode fazer toda a diferença do que está acontecendo, o carro pára. Chegamos. O que descubro não me dá uma sensação melhor do que pode acontecer. Paro na calçada, vendo o táxi se afastar, segurando a maleta de Frost, ele ao meu lado, abraçado em mim. Como muitas coisas, mais isto, que não deveria acontecer. Como eu posso ter...

"To-ya!" - Ele me chama, e eu permito que me chame assim, inexplicavelmente.

Ele me puxa para dentro do hotel, e me deixo levar de bom grado e pela mão pelo menino de olhos azuis.

Ele está se tornando tanto para mim em tão pouco tempo, não sei se estou apaixonado. Se estiver, é o maior erro de toda a minha vida. Ele sorri para mim quando finge me arrastar, é um riso travesso, doce como ele todo. Quando entramos na escura e secular atmosfera do hotel, ele continua a segurar minha mão e a sorrir, e o faz até que não estejamos mais sozinhos na recepção, e antes disso, seu sorriso deixa de ser o de uma criança, e passa a ser simplesmente sensual, natural, mas carregado de uma intenção que não cabe ao rosto de Frost. O gerente vem falar pessoalmente comigo e diz que eu sou esperado. Esperado?

Por quem? Ele não sabe. Mas um bilhete dizia-lhe isto. Mostra-me um papel branco, dentro de um envelope sem assinatura, recomendando o mesmo quarto onde o Sr. Hiragizawa estivera. Estranho.

Isso me deixa inquieto. Creio que igualmente afete Frost, ele parece hesitar quando o elevador chega.

"Não quero ir, To-ya."

"Cale a boca. Eriol vem buscar você. Não tenho tempo para cuidar de crianças."

"Também não quero ficar com ele." - O elevador estremece e faço um verdadeiro esforço de não demonstrar que sinto que há olhos espreitando da escuridão dos cantos mais diversos deste lugar. - "Quero ficar com você. "

"Não sei cuidar de crianças, já disse."

"Faça como estava fazendo antes. Cuide de mim..." - Frost sorri, repetindo não sei se de propósito aquele modo provocante de me olhar. Se há um culpado para isso, este sou eu. Eu lhe ensinei sobre paixão quando o beijei pela primeira vez, sobre desejo quando estive a ponto de estuprá-lo e sobre amor...Quando mesmo sabendo que ele não é como eu, eu o beijei. Estou perdido. Apaixonado.- "... Cuide como você cuidou esta noite."

"Se você ficar comigo, eu vou machucá-lo demais, Frost." - Mentira. Eu jamais faria isso, mas não posso estar mais um instante perto dele sem temer por acabar descobrindo que não o amo, e sim amo a semelhança entre ele e Yue, Yukito, não sei. Já questiono se algum dia eu os amei, ou os confundi em minha cabeça. - "Você é um anjo. Volte para o céu de onde saiu. Volte para Eriol."

"Não me mande embora." - As sombras através das grades espiraladas do elevador fazem reflexos estranhos sobre nós, mas principalmente sobre o rosto dele, somente seus olhos brilham, angustiantes. -"Eu venci a morte para estar com você."

Minha surpresa em ouvir palavras tão estranhas a um menino da sua idade é tanta que não noto que há muito chegamos no andar indicado. Devo ter ficado horas olhando sem entender para ele, seus dedos sumindo dentro das mangas compridas demais do casaco que o veste, seu peito estreito subindo e descendo debaixo da camiseta.

Saio quase tropeçando para o corredor, praticamente fugindo dele.

Ele vem caminhando lentamente, e entramos no quarto. Tiro seu sobretudo e mando que se comporte. Seus olhos são frios e duros neste instante, e ele tem uma expressão tão adulta que não se parece com o menino travesso ou sedutor de antes, e muito menos com o assustado Frost que eu conheci naquele parque. Penso em tocar sua franja e me despedir. Penso em tocar seu corpo inteiro, ao mesmo tempo. Há algo de errado aqui. Ele está tenso, e eu me descubro do mesmo modo. Não sei o que sinto, mas sinto algo de muito errado neste quarto. As portas que coincidem para cá estão todas abertas e a luz deste cômodo mostra que todos estão vazios, impecáveis. A intuição que, percebo, não me abandonou nunca, ou volta agora mais forte do que nunca, como se fosse uma coisa afinal devolvida, me faz desconfiar de tudo. O que devo fazer agora? Vou embora, meus temores são criados por minhas preocupações e fantasmas. Não à toa Sakura tinha tanto medo das coisas que eu via e ouvia. Ela era sensata.

"Não me deixe aqui sozinho, To-ya."

"Você vai esperar virem lhe buscar. Eles não vão demorar."

"Mas eu não quero ficar sozinho. Aqui é tão escuro!"

Percebo que as janelas estão fechadas. Melhor que continuem assim. Mesmo com as luzes acesas, os móveis vitorianos e escuros a forração estampada das paredes não ajudam muito a melhorar o ambiente.

Mais uma vez estou sem saída, ele continua sério, mas suas palavras são de cortar o coração, que o diga o meu, tão endurecido por tantos anos de solidão, e eu sinto que me encanto cada vez mais por ele. Digo que vou ficar até que alguém chegue, se ele se sentir melhor. Ele parece mais conformado. É difícil imaginar minha vida sem ele daqui em diante.

Cruamente ele pergunta por que eu nunca sorrio.

Não tenho nenhuma resposta mais simples. Digo que já não tenho razão para fazer isso. Frost então pede que eu sorria para ele. Só uma vez. Ele está me assustando. Me vejo sendo empurrado para a cama e ele se aninha do meu lado, sem perguntar mais nada. O que eu devo fazer agora, se não consigo mais gritar com ele e nem ser rude? Ficamos deitados, um do lado do outro, olhando para o teto de madeira corrida, pintada de branco. Ele apaga a luz e ficamos escutando o ruído de uma chuva que está começando.

"Você não gosta mais de mim?" - Eu me pergunto quem está falando neste momento.

"Eu não disse isso."

"Mas agora é você quem está com medo de mim."

Talvez por acaso, ele passa uma perna sobre a minha, e se aninha mais próximo ainda. Pouco tempo depois um trovão estala pelo céu.

"É verdade."

"Eu tive medo de você esta noite."

"Pelo que eu lhe fiz?"

"Pelo modo que você olhou para mim. Eu não sou um monstro, To-ya."

"É disso que eu tenho medo. Você me dá medo. Por que me chama desse jeito?"

"Você me chama de 'neve'." - Ele brinca com o botão da minha camisa. Suas palavras me deixam cada vez mais desconfortável. É como falar com um adulto e com um velho conhecido. E Frost é justamente o inverso disso tudo. Na verdade estar ao lado dele, é tão bom e acolhedor quanto estar ao lado de um amante. - "E o meu nome é 'gelo'."

"São seus olhos. Azuis como um pedaço de gelo."

"Eu não quero ir embora. Me deixe ficar com você, Toya."

"Não posso. Tenho medo de estar cometendo um engano."

"Apenas me deixe ficar."

"Você é só uma criança. Olhe para mim."

"Eu não sou o que eu pareço." - Ele reclama, numa birra que só noto quando o vejo fazendo uma expressão amuada. - "Eu não sei o que eu sou, mas eu não sou o que você pensa."

"Não importa." - Passo um braço por sua cintura frágil e o trago para cima de mim. Por todos e quaisquer deuses, do bem e do mal, Frost é terrivelmente belo. Quero fazê-lo sorrir, seu sorriso é lindo. - "Por que você não cresce logo?"

"Por que?"

"Aaah..." - Desta vez eu tenho de rir. É uma risada como há anos não me permito. Ele estreita seus olhos, e mesmo sorrindo seu rosto volta a ser como o de um adulto. - "Esqueça... Está errado. Está tudo errado."

"Você quer continuar o que queria fazer comigo?..." - Ele diz num sussurro em meu ouvido, depois de um longo silêncio entre nós.

Não respondo. Melhor silenciar. Claro que eu quero, mas sei que não é possível. Eu estarei destruindo a sua inocência, e a mim mesmo. Frost sussurra que eu o abrace com força, como eu havia feito antes, quando ele dormiu em minha cama. O que ele pretende? Seja o que for não tenho mais forças para me negar a nada do que ele queira. Estou irremediavelmente, desesperadamente apaixonado pelo anjo de olhos azuis. Ele apenas se entrega. Fica quieto, deitado sobre mim, estremecendo de vez em quando, em que eu

respiro fundo o cheiro dos seus cabelos. Jasmim. Ele todo tem esse perfume. Sinto o cheiro de sua pele, sem me atrever a fazer mais nada. Suas mãozinhas desfazem meus botões, todavia... Ele olha para o lado da porta e todo o encanto que havia sido criado entre nós desfaz-se num piscar de olhos. Eu olho também e vejo que não estamos sozinhos, ou que pelo menos nossa presença era esperada aqui.

Atrás da porta de entrada do quarto há um grande pentagrama pintado, o símbolo de um grande sol sobre a madeira escura. Alguma coisa me diz que é um selo isolante. Alguém pintou um selo que isola a magia para dentro ou para fora deste quarto. Não há sinal algum de qualquer outro símbolo, somente o sol.

Pulo da cama e vou direto para a janela. Quando afasto as cortinas escuras e pesadas, encontro uma repetição do mesmo selo. Por mais que eu quebre o vidro, e esse é meu primeiro pensamento, apenas eu passarei ileso por ele, para fora deste lugar. É uma armadilha. As outras janelas também estão pintadas, não preciso olhar para saber, é uma cilada cuidadosamente planejada, sei que não há saída neste quarto que permita a fuga de nenhuma criatura sobrenatural. Não é uma cilada para mim, é para Frost, mas não vejo

motivo de tanto cuidado. Ele fica do meu lado, muito próximo a mim, assustado. Então, este era o motivo do meu mal pressentimento. Quem poderia querer prender Frost aqui?Não sei o que estes selos são capazes de fazer ao certo, não sei o que significam, mas o sol no centro do pentagrama só me faz pensar num alguém que há anos eu acreditei nunca mais encontrar novamente:

"Cerberus."

Nem precisaria ter dito seu nome para confirmar o que então me pareceu óbvio.

Ele aparece como que do nada, bem à nossa frente, bem no meio do amplo quarto, surge em meio a uma densa luminosidade dourada, e assim, nós o vemos passar do terrível e imponente leão alado à forma humana, em um garoto de não mais que aparentes dezoito anos, quase da minha altura, vestido em uma longa túnica vermelha e dourada... Não tenho tempo de me alegrar por revê-lo. Frost tem um violento estremecimento de horror e ódio absolutos.

"Toya, afaste-se dele." – Sua voz é profunda como a voz do leão alado. Seus olhos dourados são ferozes e repletos de ira. Ele não é mais o Guardião de Sakura, e todas as cartas foram destruídas. O que ele pode querer de um menino como Frost?

Se ele erguer seu poder contra mim eu estarei morto antes mesmo de cair no chão.

"Não."

"Afaste-se dele! Eu devo mata-lo!"

"Não! Por que quer fazer isso? É só uma criança!"

"Afaste-se!" – Cerberus sacode seus cabelos com força, ele inteiro como se voltasse a iluminar-se. – "Não deveria ter ficado, não deveria tê-lo encontrado."

"Destino."

"O que a minha mão separou, ele não tinha o direito de unir!" – Ele rosna, é como um perigoso animal aprisionado em uma suave forma humana, apontando para Frost, que eu permito que fique escondido atrás de mim. – "Saia da frente e não se atreva a protege-lo ou eu..."

"Ou o quê?" – Não sei de onde vem a minha coragem. Algo me diz para enfrenta-lo. Como eu posso fazer isso? Mas eu faço, confiando nessa força que desconheço.

Ele volta sua ira para mim também. Sente-se traído? Não faz diferença. Mando que Frost continua atrás de mim, e faça o que eu mandar. Cerberus não se move, apenas me segue com os olhos claros e penetrantes.

Tento passar por ele e ir até a porta.

"Retire o selo."

"Vai morre junto com ele se passar por onde o selo está."

"Não me importo."

"Não se importa em morrer?"

"Não."

"Morrer por ele?" – Sua voz e seu rosto não escondem um tom de desprezo e asco. – "Saia da frente, pela última vez. Muito sangue está sendo derramado por isso. Deixe-o morrer, deixe que eu o mate!"

"Não."

Se a situação fosse outra, talvez eu lhe fizesse muitas perguntas.

"Eu estou fazendo isso por Sakura! Eu sujei as minhas mãos por ela!"

Não consigo esboçar nada. Estamos á um passo da porta, que continua fechada. Frost não pode sequer tocar a madeira sem sentir-se queimado vivo. Eu sinto a sua dor quando escuto seu grito.

"Suje mais uma vez."

"Não posso permitir que você morra por isso. Não por ele."

"..." – Não paramos de nos encarar por um único momento. Cerberus não tem mais nada daquele que Sakura havia conhecido, confiado, devotando uma amizade maior do que jamais devotou a mim... Este é o verdadeiro Cerberus? Aquele bom e compreensivo amigo era só mais uma mentira?

Eu me decepciono profundamente, por saber que minha irmã confiou e tomou-o por irmão, um dia. Eu encontro a maçaneta da porta, posso toca-la, apesar da dor que sobre por meu braço, imediatamente, é como se eu tocasse em brasas. Não há fogo, somente a sensação. A morte será terrível, eu sei, mas não posso deixar Frost enfrentar um leão furioso.

"Você morreria por ele, Toya?" – Ele parece cada vez mais furioso ao ver que eu não lhe obedeço. Ele parece saber mais do que eu do que sou capaz, saber o tamanho da minha força.

Não sou capaz de responder. Não ainda. Talvez nunca. Mas eu não irei abandona-lo. Não tenho medo de Cerberus, por mais furioso que ele esteja. Ele faz a única coisa que eu não poderia esperar: bate com seu pé direito, descalço como o outro no chão e imediatamente, escuto um som fino vindo da porta. A marca que estava nela simplesmente evapora. Desaparece, e a dor também.

Um instante depois, estamos correndo pelas escadas, o ferro da gaiola do elevador está toda em brasas vivas, fumegantes, o próprio fosso do elevador é um perfeito inferno. Um rugido de leão faz os hóspedes dos outros quartos abrirem suas portas, e eu só escuto os gritos quando eles vêem o que está acontecendo.

Eu sei o que estão vendo. É a mesma coisa que corre atrás de nós, pela rua, debaixo da chuva forte, por entre becos, por entre as escuras árvores do parque onde conheci Frost. E ele, ele me pede desculpas o tempo todo, senão com palavras, com seus grandes olhos azuis.

De onde você vem? Por que ele quer matá-lo? Quem é você? Ele jamais me dará respostas, mesmo que as tenha.

Corremos por muito tempo, não há lugar neste mundo em que possamos estar seguros. Cerberus não é um ser conjurado pelas trevas, não há como fugir e nem detê-lo. Ele não pode tentar ver quais serão meus passos, ele não foi feito para vislumbrar o futuro, assim como nenhum dos outros guardiões criados por Clow. Apenas o próprio Clow poderia fazer isso. É como atirar no escuro, mas eu tenho de tentar, ou Frost, que aperta minha mão entre as suas, morrerá... e eu não sei se eu poderia morrer com ele... Ou por ele.

CONTINUA


	4. Presença de Yukito Capítulo 03

_Presença de Yukito_

_Capítulo 3_

Espero que ele não possa me sentir aqui, eu não o sinto. Mas será que Cerberus pode perceber, por mais longe que esteja, a presença de Frost? Cerberus nunca percebeu... A presença de Yukito. Mas eu sim. Não pára de chover, e já anoitece, não há mais um único rastro de luz que possa entrar pelas janelas das escadarias de onde moro. Não há nada aqui que possa impedi-lo de entrar, Cerberus, apesar de suas intenções, não é um ser maligno.

Agora é uma questão de paciência.

Eu o abraço com força, sentado no chão ao seu lado e temendo mais pela sua vida do que pela minha. Frost não demonstra mais medo, nem raiva, somente aquela expressão tão adulta e fria que ele adquire em alguns momentos. Levanto trazendo-o comigo, não posso ficar com ele por mais tempo aqui. Estamos encharcados e exaustos. Ele sofre mais com isso do que eu. E também, não é educado deixar visitas esperando. Sim, minha visão abriu-se de tal modo e tão bruscamente que sei que somos esperados, em meu apartamento. E posso até dizer quem é.

Por isso não me assusto com o a verdadeiro freak show que nos espera além da porta aberta, para não dizer escancarada do meu apartamento.

Eriol está muito à vontade, sentado, me esperando, e ao seu lado está Rubymoon, mais ambíguo do que nunca, seus olhos vermelhos estreitados e furiosos, e do outro, Spinel Sun, mostrando-se em uma perturbadora forma humana, um rapaz de aparentes vinte anos, de olhos solidamente violetas e pele azeitonada quase tão negra quanto seu cabelo. Se Sakura visse isso ia ficar mais de uma semana sem conseguir dormir. Perturbador, assim como Rubymoon e Yue, mas muito bonito, sem dúvida.

"Eu disse que não queria mais ver você nem pintado."

"Se fosse mais educado ao telefone saberia que não deveria ter ido ao hotel. Por que acha que eu não fiquei lá?"

"Por que não me disse, Eriol?"

"Você ia acreditar? Você só acredita no que vê, e eu acho que tem visto bastante, ultimamente."

Fico olhando para ele tentando saber o que Eriol veio fazer aqui. Ele sabe que não está seguro, por isso está com seus dois guardiões.

"Por que Cerberus quer matar o seu aluno?"

"Ele não é mais meu aluno. Na verdade nunca foi."

"Você tramou isso, por que eu não percebi?"

"Não tramei. Destino. Coincidências." – Frost ignora o olhar fixo de Eriol, sua voz . - "Dívidas, penitências..."

"Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável. Você fez com que tudo isso acontecesse?"

"É o que Mizuki diz... Mas não, eu não fiz. Eu fiz com que Frost se perdesse, mas eu não poderia adivinhar que você justamente iria encontra-lo. Acredite... isso não é do meu feitio."

"Não?"

Frost treme de frio ainda, ele não tem reação alguma com as palavras e a presença de Eriol. Apenas suspira, cansado.

"Por que Cerberus quer matá-lo?"

"Chame isso de vingança. Se achar que a palavra é mais bonita."

Perco um longo tempo achando que não escuto isso. O rosto de Frost é calmo e triste, como não cabe à expressão de alguém da sua idade ou da sua natureza. Quase posso esquecer que ele não é humano. Vingança.

"Ou chame de Destino, se agora acredita nele, depois de ter visto com seus próprios olhos do que ele é capaz."

"Ah, que me importa? Afinal, eu decidirei pelo que fazer. Saia daqui, Eriol..."

"No final, a decisão não será sua." – Ele não sorri e nem insinua nada com seu olhar escuro e cinzento, seu terno de corte clássico demais para sua idade o faz mais estranho do que seus próprios servos. – "E eu não irei embora por que você quer que eu vá. Eu irei depois que você veja o que tem aqui."

Ele mete uma das mãos dentro do paletó e tira uma velha fita de vídeo do bolso. É igual a tantas outras, não tem etiqueta alguma, somente o plástico cristal de uma de suas faces trincado, os cantos do plástico gastos e quebrados também.

"O selo que prendia Cerberus ao livro foi destruído, deve saber o que isso quer dizer."

"Não, não sei." – Seguro a fita em minha mão.

"Eu não irei estragar a sua surpresa, então... Não me olhe assim. A culpa com certeza não foi minha, não da morte de Sakura. Talvez das coisas que levaram a isso, pensando bem..."

"E esta fita? O que tem aqui?"

"Tomoyo costumava gravar tudo o que Sakura fazia, quanto mais se fosse algo a ver com os círculos de magia... Seria natural que ela houvesse feito isso naquela noite, não acha?"

Li, aquele pirralho escondeu a fita da polícia e quase enlouqueceu os investigadores, mentindo sem dó nem piedade. A quem ele estava protegendo? O que estava escondendo? Ele sabia desde o princípio... Por que eu não percebi isso antes?

"Por que ag..."

"Porque isto sim é inevitável." – Ele se levanta e traz Rubymoon ao seu lado, com um braço em sua cintura, possessivamente. – "Não me pergunte mais nada. Seja qual for a minha resposta, você não gostará de ouvir. E eu não sou o mais indicado para tomar partido de qualquer lado, neste momento."

"..."

"E se Cerberus erguer sua espada contra você, não erga a sua. Quebre-a."

Olho para a fita novamente, e quando Eriol passa por mim, Spinel Sun o seguindo, eu o vejo, sem me surpreender, adquirir sua forma de animal mais uma vez, e receber um leve afago de Frost sobre sua cabeça. Eles se reconhecem, sem dúvida. Mas Rubymoon não escasseia ao menino mais um olhar enviesado, e a mim, um repleto de despeito. A despedida de Eriol para Frost é sem palavras, sem explicações, somente um longo olhar de cobiça, que brilha em seus olhos por detrás de seus óculos. Um cavalheiro, mesmo com atitudes mundanas, mas sem dúvida, ele é um cavalheiro, tem a baixeza e sordidez que cabe às pessoas de classe: evidentes. Frost por sua vez parece aliviado, creio que ele nunca esteve bem perto de Eriol, nunca deve ter se sentido seguro ou o estivesse por vontade própria, mas ele, que foi seu professor, não hesita em me dizer, fazendo com que eu o olhe no rosto, segurando-me firme pela nuca:

"Toya, não faz idéia de como eu o invejo."

E mais uma vez consegue me roubar um beijo, quase tão longo e molhado quanto o primeiro, na verdade, Eriol mostra-se de tal forma que quase me derruba no chão. Depois disso, olha uma última vez para Rubymoon, que agora voltou a ser alguma coisa chamada Nakuru, e ele ri, deliciosamente. Seu riso é incrivelmente cínico e contagiante, mas eu fico no mesmo lugar, sem reagir, sem falar, somente olhando para isso. Ele não sabe como me irrita, ou talvez saiba, por isso faz o que faz. Talvez por isso de alguma forma ele o faça para assombrar Frost, que discretamente se esconde detrás de mim quando vê Eriol muito perto. Deve ter seus motivos, mas eu não os questiono. Não preciso saber. Se tiver de saber, que seja por que ele quis que eu soubesse.

A porta se fecha e nós ficamos, mais uma vez sozinhos, para nos defender-nos de um estranho inimigo que tem o poder de um sol. E tudo o que ele me manda fazer é quebrar uma espada, e certamente ele se refere a que um dia pertenceu a Li, mas não sei como fazer isso, ou se devo realmente. É o único artefato mágico que tenho, e nem sei se ele terá poder o bastante para nos ajudar. E eu, assim como Eriol, não sei qual partido tomar, eu nem sei quem é Frost. Errado. Eu sei que foi ao seu lado que eu dormi, foi sua boca que eu beijei, todavia, não sei de quem são de fato aqueles olhos que vejo em seu rosto.

Realmente, não estou interessado nisso. Vamos, eu o suspendo pela cintura, observando bem de perto como ele é bonito e estranho, e está tremendo de frio ainda, mando que ele tire aquelas roupas. Frost faz que sim com a cabeça e não tenta dissimular sua preocupação. Ele sabe muito bem que não há segurança nenhuma aqui, e tudo é uma aposta às cegas de que Cerberus espera somente por nós lá fora, uma vez que não sendo de sua natureza, ele não seria tão ardiloso para invadir este lugar, e até a cilada do hotel foi armada com cuidado e zelo para que Frost estivesse sozinho.

Cerberus não pode me matar, e não há um motivo que eu conheça para isso... Ele falou em Sakura, e Eriol falou em vingança. Ah, Frost, por que você é o que é? Mas se eu me apaixonei por você assim... Se pelo menos eu o entendesse. Não faça assim, este rosto de criança perdida, seu corpo de adolescente palpita inteiro ao longo do meu, seus pés estão inertes, acima do chão, mas não tenho coragem, percebo que meu beijo não vale nada, que qualquer coisa que eu faça é pouca para mostrar o que sinto, e eu não consigo nem lhe dizer isso. Vamos, eu o ponho no chão, me sentindo pequeno, perverso e mesquinho, com os sentimentos de nós dois, e o mando se trocar de uma vez. Ele corre de mim e some dentro de meu quarto. Digo ainda que deixe a porta aberta, para saber que tudo está bem.

Quando me vi sozinho, me vi também completamente vazio de qualquer sentimento, e aquela fita na minha mão... Eu esperei treze anos para saber o que havia nela, mesmo sem ter certeza de que ela poderia existir. O que eu não poderia ter dado para saber quem matou minha irmã? Para saber quem matou Yukito?... Não tenho mais dúvida alguma de que foi a mesma pessoa, ou a mesma coisa.

"Fique no quarto, venha quando eu chamar." – Digo para Frost, e escuto minha cama ranger quando ele certamente se atira sobre ela. Ele reclama baixo que está com fome, pergunta se podemos comer "aquele macarrão com pauzinhos de nome estranho" de novo.

Eu seguro uma risada, lembrando de meu próprio embaraço quando Frost me roubou aquele beijo.

É uma pena que ele me faça tão bem, e que esse peso em mim seja tão grande que nem isso consiga me fazer esquecer da (maldita) fita. Não sei o que há aqui, penso quando a ponho no aparelho de vídeo e ligo a televisão quase sem uso, e nem sei se quero saber, ainda, a sensação de tocar em uma coisa que um dia foi de Tomoyo, que mostra exatamente o que se passou ante os olhos dela. Devem ter sido cenas terríveis, capazes de no mínimo enlouquecer alguém. O cartucho por pouco não foi destruído.

A fita começa a passar, antes em azul, depois em estática, zumbidos, mais azul e surge então uma placa de papel: um letreiro com desenhos de criança, muito coloridos, uma caricatura de Tomoyo e uma de Sakura, e voz de ambas em risos misturados, e Tomoyo anunciando uma nova aventura. Minha irmã, em seus últimos momentos. Ela aparece em várias cenas tremidas, rindo, correndo, lutando com Li pelo chão, desenhando os círculos e os símbolos pelo chão como se estivesse desenhando uma amarelinha. Ela não sabe o que vaio acontecer. Li manda que ela pare de brincadeiras e seja rápida, "antes que o chato do seu irmão volte". São só garotos, nenhum deles tem quinze anos completos... Estão rindo, bebendo refrigerante, trocando pedradas de farelos de bolo, não sabem mesmo o que vai acontecer. Sentam-se, depois, dentro do círculo, desenhado com giz no chão. Sakura está de pijamas. Li segura as mãos dela, está um de frente para o outro, ajoelhados, e entre eles uma vela acesa. Parece ser um ritual simples. Eles estão... Chamando aquele que... matou Yukito. Tomoyo continua filmando, e a imagem balança, entre trecos moídos e sacolejos, ao redor deles, e Tomoyo os filma bem de perto. Estão na sala de estar da casa, a luz está apagada para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos. Isto me dá uma sensação terrível... As velas ao redor, a espada de Li não está perto dele, somente o báculo de Sakura está por perto, e longe de seu alcance, quando acontecer... as cartas estão espalhadas ao redor, ao longo do círculo de giz.

Por que eu preciso ver isso? Eu sei como tudo vai terminar, sei tão bem quanto se eu estivesse estado em casa nesta hora? Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir, as palavras de invocação que Sakura usa não me são de todo estranhas. Tapo os ouvidos, mas não é o suficiente. Continuo vendo, as imagens se distorcendo, no entanto, voltando a ser nítidas, e mais, é inevitável. Não quero ver isso. Baixo a cabeça e fecho fortemente os olhos para não ver. Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Esperei dez anos para saber quem a matou e quando escuto o nome de seu assassino, mesmo que eu não queira ouvir, eu não acredito. Dez anos para escutar sua alegria em vê-lo. Sim, ela o amava, o respeitava e admirava, e ele a matou. Sakura não tinha medo algum, por isso ela não quer escutar quando Li manda que ela não saia do círculo do chão. Seu riso... Seus gritos, os gritos de Tomoyo, os de Li, chamando seu nome, e chamando o nome de quem a matou. Sem dúvida, foi a mesma pessoa que matou Yukito, porém, Sakura não se vingaria. Jamais. A fita está moída, quando eu torno a olhar, somente há a imagem de um pedaço de chão de mármore que eu conheço bem, por que eu o lavei, pois era o sangue de minha irmã que estava sobre ele. As velas estão tombadas e rolaram de seus lugares, e as cartas, assim como todo o centro da sala, está tomado de fogo, e a lente da câmera, está quebrada. A fita está moída. Após isso, tudo o que eu vejo é um grande azul, que se estende até o fim dela.

Tiro as mãos dos ouvidos. Dez anos para ver minha irmã morrer pelas mãos de... Não pode ser, mas eu não questiono, esta verdade não foi manipulada, eu sinto o medo que estava neles quando aconteceu, eu sei o tamanho da decepção que Sakura sentiu quando se viu traída por quem menos esperava. Eu esperei anos para descobrir isso, e também descubro que não valeu a pena.

Meus olhos ardem muito, mas eu não vou chorar. Jurei que não ia chorar. Não posso chorar agora. Há muito que fazer, eu não posso pensar na minha dor. Frost precisa de mim.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Fico longos momentos olhando para a tela preta da televisão desligada, até me decidir o que fazer agora, que tenho a verdade em minhas mãos e confirmada em todas minhas sensações. Não consigo me surpreender quando Frost aparece do meu lado. Acho que ele viu, ou ouviu tudo. Não pergunto, não quero saber, e ele deve imaginar o motivo, ou assim o demonstra ou ignora. Ele fica na minha frente, em pé, vestido apenas naquela minha mesma camisa que usou para dormir na noite passada, e ele parece tão pálido e luminoso que não me lembro de que as luzes deste cômodo estão apagadas. Ele ilumina a minha noite. Tão sério, me olhando com seus olhos de adulto, os braços soltos ao lado do corpo.

É insuportável ver que ele está ficando triste, e pior ainda, que é por minha causa. Não sei lhe sorrir, nem dizer nada apropriado. Passo um dedo sobre seu nariz arrebitado e Frost sorri, pestanejando. Que sorriso... O que eu faço com você? Bato na sua cara ou o levo para o quarto para terminar o que começamos na madrugada? Ele fica sério mais uma vez, quando eu me levanto e o levanto pela cintura, estreito a mim, seus pés descalços balançando lentamente.

"Está me olhando daquele jeito mais uma vez. Como se me atravessasse..."

"Desculpe."

"Suas roupas estão molhadas."

"Eu sei."

Passo a mão mais uma vez em seu cabelo quase louro, sentindo cada fio escapar, frio e liso, entre meus dedos, toco suas sobrancelhas castanhas, seus cílios longos, seu rosto de anjo, a pele suavemente fria. Assim eu o deixo no chão. Seu corpo está nu embaixo dessa camisa que fica quase em seus joelhos, e eu sei disso, reconheço cada curva como se já houvesse tomado este corpo mil vezes antes, reconheço este suspiro como se meu nome sempre houvesse estado na sua boca.

Não posso fazer isso com ele. Não vou agüentar saber que eu o magoei, se descobrir que não o amo, e sim o desejo, e ambos são muito parecidos e quase o mesmo, quando ele está perto de mim. Eu espero que ele entenda que eu o amo. Não sei se da mesma forma como amei Yukito, a casca de Yue, ou o próprio Yue, mas tão intensamente quanto, e meu medo é que apenas esteja vendo num inumano Frost o rosto que um dia pertenceu a eles.

Engulo em seco meus pensamentos, finjo mais uma vez que não está acontecendo nada e digo-lhe que vá procurar o que comer, na cozinha, enquanto estiver ocupado. Ele faz que sim, sem sorrir, mas com alívio. Deve estar faminto e cansado. Quando você crescer, Frost... Não vai precisar olhar para cima quando eu falo com você. E eu não vou precisar economizar meus carinhos, e nem ficar medindo até onde minhas mãos podem ir quando eu o tocar...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Saio do banheiro enxugando o cabelo, e terminando de fazer o nó do roupão, mas não muito refeito do que vi. Embora eu tente me distrair com outras coisas, aquela revelação que não vi nem ouvi, mas que tomei parte parece ressurgir em cada canto. Escuto o barulho da torneira da pia da cozinha. O apartamento não é grande, e Frost parece saber se virar sozinho numa casa. Está lá ainda, na cozinha. Deve ter feito uma bagunça memorável.

Se agora ele ficará comigo, pelo visto por nossa mútua decisão, vou ter de me acostumar. Estou satisfeito por isso, mas inquieto ao mesmo tempo.

Fico escutando o silêncio que há entre a torneira ser desligada e seus passos leves e descalços virem até o quarto. Ele surge na porta, primeiro seu rosto, seus olhos sorrindo, depois, ele entra, vem direto para mim e senta-se na cama, indiferente ao bigode de leite que está sobre seus lábios. Mais uma vez tenho de resistir bravamente a apertar suas bochechas...

Vou para ele, sem pensar muito seriamente em resistir a qualquer de seus cruéis apelos, ou atender a qualquer de suas negativas. Seu beijo agora tem gosto de leite e chocolate. Ele não resiste quando minha língua procura a sua, nem quando trago seus braços para cima de meus ombros. Frost se larga completamente, inerte, os olhos fechados, totalmente meu. Seus lábios não são frios como o resto de sua pele, e seu rosto fica vermelho quando eu me afasto para saber se não o estou machucando. Ele abre um par de olhos de gelo, quentes de todas as perguntas que eu tenho a fazer, respondidas com um suave e profundo...

"... Sim... "

Meu peso o sufoca, mas Frost não me pede para parar, nem quando meu abraço se torna possessivo demais para ele. Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas eu fiz tantas coisas que não deveria... Frost é o meu pecado mais sórdido. Faço um rastro de beijos e suspiros entrecortados por seu queixo e seu pescoço, sem me preocupar com os poucos botões que restam na camisa que o veste. Os lençóis se repuxam nesse movimento, e nas mãos crispadas dele.

Perdoe-me por te amar, Frost.

Quando beijo seu ombro, eu percebo o que estou fazendo. O que um menino como ele tem o que decidir? Estou me deixando levar mais uma vez. Mas ele quer tanto, seus olhos úmidos, seu coraçãozinho acelerado, que eu quase posso escutar, seus joelhos afastados, que me acolhem com uma terrível familiaridade entre eles, agora. Ele geme meu nome, não diz mais nada, somente meu nome. Minhas mãos se apertam na sua carne virgem e macia, e ele solta um ruído longo de êxtase que enche meus ouvidos. Ele quer me enlouquecer. Não quer se entregar, somente me enlouquecer, se esfrega contra a minha coxa, arfando violentamente, enquanto eu o acaricio, beijo seus ombros delicados. E permito que faça isso, sem esquecer o terror que causei-lhe antes, na primeira noite. Jasmim, em seus cabelos revoltos, espalhados no lençol embaixo de nós, em seu corpo todo, no seu fino suor. Aperto-o com mais força sobre a cama, que range, e fecho os olhos porque sinto que meu prazer é tanto em lhe dar prazer que é como se eu estivesse lhe fazendo amor.

A respiração de Frost pára por um momento, ele todo se faz em um arco, afundando no colchão, e suas unhas abrindo novamente os arranhões que já estavam feitos em mim. Ele geme, e se esfrega mais, ansioso, contra minha perna. Ante meus olhos fechados, as palavras de Eriol tomam uma inusitada imagem: eu vejo a espada de Li se quebrando, e isso me surpreende tanto que eu me afasto de Frost num salto, fechando o roupão, respirando fundo para tentar raciocinar o que está havendo. O menino de olhos azuis se senta na cama, perplexo, sem vergonha de sua nudez, seu corpo suave e branco todo exposto ao meu olhar surpreso.

"Vamos procurar por ele. Cerberus está muito perto de nós."

Frost cora e, ofegante, acena que sim. Não me questiona. Talvez se eu não houvesse feito isso, ele o fizesse. Ele parece me entender. O desejo nos matará, Frost, não duvide. Você será meu, quando eu tiver paz para isso, mas agora, não. Você, sua presença, aliviam minha dor, mas não me fazem esquece-la. Sua presença...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Andamos firmemente pela rua afora, está tudo vazio, e eu poderia jurar que a primeira neve do inverno que se aproxima está vindo esta noite. É perto de meia noite, não sei qual importância isso pode ter, mas meu instinto diz que alguma. Frost segura minha mão com força, se apressando para seguir meu passo, e eu abraço a espada de Li, que está dentro de meu casaco, quase com a mesma paixão com que abracei o corpo de meu anjo de gelo.

Não precisamos falar. Nosso entendimento é perfeito no silêncio que nos acompanha. Só preciso estar ao seu lado para saber que tudo posso, e você, espero que saiba que ao meu lado tudo farei por você.

Vez por outra consigo escutar um rosnado baixo, que vem da garganta do leão que invisível e de muito perto nos acompanha. Às vezes eu apresso tanto o passo que já corremos, sem olhar para trás, seguindo o rumo que Cerberus, ou a sensação de tê-lo por perto, nos faz correr. De vez em quando eu sinto as garras de Cerberus passarem sobre o tecido do meu casaco, sem poderem me tocar.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Desta forma chegamos à igreja, velha, escura, poeirenta e abandonada. Entramos pela porta da frente, aberta como se nos esperasse, fechada depois que entramos, solidamente, como se este lugar tivesse uma vida secreta e quisesse nos tomar para si. Não tenho medo. Pouco do luar que está do lado de fora entra pelos vitrais, quebrados ou inteiros. Não tenho nenhum tipo de receio, apenas obstinação. Não há nada aqui que possa impedi-lo de entrar, Cerberus, apesar de suas intenções, não é um ser maligno. Não nego o alívio que percebi quando vi Frost entrar aqui ao meu lado, sem que nada sentisse. Não foi conjurado para e pelo mal.

A espada de Li é a última garantia de que Frost saia desta perseguição insana com vida, e eu, com minha sanidade intacta. Não sei a quem procurar, pois neguei a Eriol tentar me ajudar, quando disse que não queria mais vê-lo. Espero, do fundo do coração, rezando ao Deus que é dono deste templo que não deixe que o anjo de olhos azuis que me acompanha pague o preço de minha covardia, ou da minha arrogância. Não posso permitir que mais alguém que eu amo me abandone, não por medo da solidão, mas pela crueldade que eu estaria cometendo se assim o deixasse, sem nada tentar para impedir, da mesma forma como tantas outras aconteceram.

Penso em seus olhos, frios e azuis, sinto o seu olhar em mim. Ele não odeia Cerberus, talvez não o conheça e nem o entenda. Não posso lhe fazer perguntas, nunca posso.

"Há muitos anos que não ponho os pés em um lugar assim. Você deve mesmo ser um anjo para me fazer vir aqui."

"Por que você não vinha?"

"Eu tinha medo de ser julgado."

"Ainda tem medo?"

"Sim, eu tenho." - Não nos mexemos, e entre cada pergunta e cada resposta, há um silêncio longo e profundo, e nossa voz e baixa e trêmula no eco da grade nave vazia e escura da igreja.

Ele escapa de debaixo do meu braço que envolvia seus ombros estreitos e caminha até o meio da igreja vazia, os bancos estão amontoados rés às paredes, em uma montanha de madeira gasta e apodrecida. Tudo aqui é coberto de pó e tem mais de cem anos, e as pedras sob nossos pés, certamente devem ter mais de duzentos. Estamos de frente para o altar. Vou andando e tentando não fazer ruído nenhum, para ficar perto dele. Não há mais imagem alguma, em lugar algum desta igreja, não há mais nem um santo, ou anjo... Para que quero ver imagens de anjos, se Frost já se parece com um? Ele é tão pálido que posso vê-lo mesmo com o escuro que nos cerca e envolve.

O que eu não daria para saber afinal o que ele é?...

"Ele irá entrar. Você não pode dar sua vida para poupar a minha."

"Morrerei ao seu lado."

"Morrerá comigo. Você morreria por mim, To-ya?" - Ele pergunta, ainda sem olhar para mim. Eu não tenho resposta. Recordo brevemente que Frost disse que havia vencido a morte para estar comigo. Do que ele estava falando? Tenho tantas coisas a perguntar...

Como posso salva-lo? Minha única chance é arriscar a partir do fato que Cerberus não quis me matar. Ou ele não pode me matar.

Não me volto para olhar, mas um arrepio que há exatos quatorze anos não me sacode voltou com força total. A última pessoa que eu achei que poderia me encontrar agora entra pela porta da igreja, profana por sua existência, pelo que é, e por quem foi o responsável por isso, mas não a profana pela forma que veste e nem pelo seu objetivo. Cerberus adentra esta igreja através da pesada porta de madeira, sem, no entanto abri-la, ele atravessa o carvalho e o metal secular como se atravessasse uma cortina de fumaça. Não preciso olhar para saber que ele está aí, a cinco passos atrás de nós.

Ele chama meu nome e pede, com calma, com suavidade, que eu deixe-o terminar o que deve. Nesta hora nossos olhares se cruzam, por cima de meu ombro, quando eu volto meu rosto para ele. Suas asas brancas quase o envolvem totalmente, Cerberus aponta para Frost, num gesto simples e sem manifestar nem um mínimo de sua força e diz que eu não sei o que há ao meu lado, que eu não vejo o que Frost é, simplesmente porque não quero ver. Ele diz que é evidente. E me pede, com uma fria calma que nunca o vi em momento algum adquirir, enquanto ele estava com Sakura, que eu deixasse Frost morrer.

Aceno que não, quando ficamos frente a frente. Ele parece se sentir traído. Cerberus não sabe mentir, ele é tão puro que não sabe o que é isso, e até sua raiva de Frost parece um ódio infantil, agora. Seus olhos são grandes e rasgados como os de um leão, e seus cabelos são cheios e louros, como uma juba. Ele tem tanto poder que nunca soube até onde ele poderia ir. Clow nunca o permitiu, eu sinto isso quando nos encaramos, Frost escondido atrás de mim, olhando desconfiadamente, por trás de meu braço.

Não vou ataca-lo. Sakura nunca gostaria disso. Eu mesmo não gostaria de machucar Cerberus, mas uma pergunta que está em mim há muito não pode ser calada, não quando o tenho à minha frente, neste agora, que já conheço a verdade:

"Cerberus, por que você matou minha irmã?"

Seus olhos dourados se arregalam um momento, e ele baixa os olhos.

"Assim você retribuiu tudo o que ela lhe deu? Você era tão grato a ela a ponto de fazer isso?"

"Gratidão nada teve a ver com isso."

"Então, o que era?" – As palavras correm como há dez anos atrás deveriam ter sido as lágrimas que nunca derramei. – "Você lhe tinha ódio?"

"Nunca tive ódio por Sakura. Ela era... a minha irmãzinha. Eu a tinha como... uma irmã, como uma protegida..." – Sua voz tão poderosa se torna um sussurro. Ele não levanta seus olhos para me encarar, Cerberus olha para o chão, para seus pés descalços sobre o piso sujo, tocando-o sem se sujar. – "Eu a amei mais do que você."

"Eu sei disso. Foi você quem enxugou as lágrimas dela, quando ela sabia que não poderia contar comigo, ainda que eu pudesse ajudar." – Paro um longo momento, controlando a vontade louca de chorar por ela que aperta meu peito, bem debaixo de onde sinto o frio da lâmina da espada atravessar minhas roupas. – "A minha frieza... a minha aspereza... má vontade... egoísmo." – A última palavra é a pior de todas, quase engasgo quando a digo em alto. – "Eu deveria ser muito grato a você, Cerberus, por nunca tê-la deixado sozinha... por protege-la. Mas quando eu imagino que ela não esperava receber a morte das suas mãos... Eu tenho vontade de matá-lo. De machucá-lo. Como você pôde? Se não lhe tinha ódio, por que fez isso a uma menina que o amava mais do que a mim?"

"Não sabe o que eu senti." – Seus olhos faíscam quando afinal ele me devolve o olhar.

"Eu não sei mesmo. Mas qualquer coisa que tenha sentido, foi tarde demais para fazê-lo." – Um gosto salgado invade minha boca. Meus olhos estão secos, mas eu choro por dentro, amargamente, tardiamente. – "Você chorou por ela? Você chorou quando a matou?"

"Sim."

"Você derramou uma lágrima sequer quando matou Yue, o seu irmão?"

Quando estas palavras o atingem, é como se ele todo se tornasse luz, pronto a atacar, emanando calor, mas também contendo isso, uma emoção que não é humana e nem pode ser medida, sufocando a si mesmo com tanta intensidade, necessidade de se conter, que Cerberus cai de joelhos no chão, os olhos rasos de arrependimento e raiva. Ele não responde, somente contém duramente o tamanho de sua raiva ao escutar que sei que ele também matou Yue.

Fico olhando para Cerberus sem conseguir odiá-lo, mas também sem achar como perdoar o que ele fez...

"Já pensou quantas vidas você destruiu? Li, Tomoyo, eles tinham tanto futuro, um futuro maravilhoso, e agora só tem o medo que você colocou no coração deles... Eu mesmo, nosso pai... Agora eu lhe pergunto: por que?"

"..."

"Por que matou Sakura? Ela nunca o castigaria..." – Eu acredito em minhas palavras. Estou sendo sincero com ele e comigo. –"Ela o amava. Por pior que fosse seu erro... Cerberus, ela o perdoaria."

"Mas ela nunca iria querer saber meus motivos. Ela, assim como qualquer mestre, simplesmente não se importava." – Sua voz se eleva, revoltada, triste. Ele sofre como eu, posso perceber. Está chorando. Suas asas se agitam de uma forma selvagem, e uma pluma branca se solta, e fica flutuando entre nós. Baixa a cabeça e soluça, sem esconder nem dissimular nem um instante de sua dor: - "...Ela, assim como Clow... simplesmente nunca se importou."

"Está enganado. Ela se importava mais do que qualquer outro..."

"Sakura... Ela cometeria os mesmos erros de Clow... Ela... minha irmãzinha...!" – Ele lamenta, dolorosamente.

Um silêncio profundo se faz entre nós. Se eu tivesse de castiga-lo, seria inútil. Ele sofre tanto...

"Por que você a matou?"

"Ela estava cavando a própria sepultura, desejando vingar o Juiz..." – Suas lágrimas caem no chão, quando ele se apóia nos punhos cerrados, trêmulo e desesperado. – "Sakura ia me aprisionar... eu sei."

"Ela também gostava dele."

"O suficiente para não me querer mais como seu guardião... Para não me dar liberdade... Poder escolher... Viver..."

"Por isso você matou Yue?"

"Yue..." – Quando ele repete o nome de Yue, não disfarça um certo nojo e desprezo. – "O Juiz... Todos o amavam, você sabia? Você não foi o único a amá-lo. Mas ele nunca amou ninguém. Simplesmente por que ele não tinha um coração! Dentro de seu peito só havia um pedaço de gelo e um encantamento. O resto... era a destruição que ele causava. A todos nós."

"Você se destruiu por que o matou."

"Eu não o matei. Matei seu aspecto humano. O Juiz, ele..."

Ele soluça, com as mãos sobre os olhos e volta a inflamar-se, mas novamente não faz nada. Desaparece lentamente, até ficar trêmulo no chão, sua túnica vermelha espalhada ao seu redor. Não termina suas palavras.

"Chega de julgamentos. Ele nos destruiu." – Diz por fim, respirando fundo, levantando um rosto e é como se ele se iluminasse.

"Valeu a pena?"

Cerberus olha para mim, com estranheza.

"Você o matou. A sua dor por odiar o que ele fazia não diminuiu. Você matou Sakura e quebrou definitivamente o selo que poderia aprisiona-lo naquele livro, queimou as cartas... Isso tudo valeu a pena?"

"Eu não entendo..." – Ele olha para as mãos, esfrega-as sobra a túnica, como se tentando limpar um sangue que não estivesse lá.

"Você está preso a este mundo, não tendo mais o selo que era a sua entrada para o livro. E está preso a mim, que sou o irmão de sua mestra, por eu ter poder..."

"Não..." – Ele tenta protestar, confuso, traído, e ele se sente cada vez mais deste modo, a cada palavra que eu digo. E eu me sinto pior do que ele, por ter de ser tão duro com um ser que apesar ou por tudo, não merece a minha raiva. Ele matou a minha irmã, e eu não sei sentir raiva dele, somente pena e um vazio enorme e opressor.

"... justamente por eu ter poder e nunca ter usado-o, justamente por isso eu tenho poder para mantê-lo preso a mim, Cerberus." – Eu digo tudo isso, assim como resto, muito pausadamente, e trago Frost para meu lado, arriscando nossas vidas apenas nesta chance mínima, que minha intuição consegue me dar, respostas que deveriam ter sido óbvias desde o princípio, agora reveladas em minhas próprias palavras. – "Justamente por eu nunca ter erguido meu poder contra nada e nem ninguém... justamente por isso, você está preso a mim... e eu poderia destruí-lo se eu quisesse."

"..." – Ele não diz nada. Baixa sua cabeça como um bom e obediente servo.

Clow deveria lhe dizer estas palavras, lembra-lo a cada momento que poderia destruí-lo, pois a forma como ele reage a ouvir isso de mim é estranha. Cerberus sorri amargamente.

O que estou fazendo? É o mesmo erro de Clow, evidente por sua reação. Não posso prendê-lo a mim, ou estarei acabando com o que resta do Cerberus em que Sakura tanto confiava. Não vou fazer o mesmo que seu criado fez... Fico olhando seu sorriso desaparecer e um enorme conformismo surgir em seu rosto inumano.

"Fique com a sua dor. Eu continuarei com a minha." – E acaba por escapar mais uma coisa, sem querer, eu digo mais uma coisa que não poderia negar: -" Eu entendo cada um dos seus motivos, até os que você quer manter em segredo. Eu não vou perdoá-lo. Eu sinto muito. Mesmo."

Cerberus se curva sobre si mesmo, como se uma dor profunda o cortasse ao meio. Sua mente é fechada para mim, mas eu bem gostaria de saber o que o faz tão inquieto, tão angustiado. Entre as mechas de seu cabelo, um olhar de raiva profunda é dirigido sempre no rumo de Frost. Ele vê a criatura que se esconde em Frost, mas eu não, de fato, admito, porque não quero ver.

"Deixe os mortos descansarem onde estiverem, Cerberus. Você está..." – Solto a mão de Frost por um momento, e me abaixo na frente dele para fazer Cerberus levantar, e por isso não termino de dizer o que quero.

"Menos um último, meu mestre..."

Ele levanta o rosto, encarando-me mais uma vez com o olhar selvagem e irado que o conheci no hotel, me afasta de si num empurrão e tudo o que ele havia sufocado, aquela emanação total e incrível de poder e magia que o tomava, volta, quase cegando, assustando-me de tal maneira que não reajo. Ele aponta a mão para Frost. Seu olhar me perguntava se eu morreria por ele. Minha resposta silenciando de novo. Todo o interior da igreja abandonada está iluminado como se fosse meio dia, e o centro desta luz quente e lindíssima e fatal é Cerberus.

O olhar de Frost não tem medo nenhum, apenas uma pergunta silenciosa que somente eu poderei responder.

Eu o amo.

Eu morrerei por ele.

A espada se quebra em meu coração.

O estalo do metal é alto como se ele invadisse a igreja e sufocasse a luz, e Cerberus tomba no chão, com um grito entrecortado de dor, suas penas soltas caindo pelo piso. Frost apenas cai, sobre os tornozelos, agora sim, trêmulo de um medo real, e fechando os olhos a escuridão que reina nesta igreja. Ele tem medo de escuro. É só uma criança.

Levo as mãos ao peito, tocando onde a espada estava, como se eu houvesse morrido de fato, a dor estava lá. Era como se a espada me houvesse atravessado, mas ela está quebrada, sua lâmina está dividida em duas. Não há sangue. Em alguns minutos a dor desaparece como se nunca houvesse existido. Este é o poder que nem mesmo eu sabia ter? A espada está quebrada, Cerberus não pode mais fazer nada.

"Cerberus, você está livre. Chega."

Quando escuto meu próprio sussurro quebrar o silêncio da igreja, o luar cheio que entra pelos vitrais e clarabóias me mostra do que minha vontade é capaz, quando eu ergo o poder que me foi tomado por Yue. As asas de Cerberus se abrem como se num espasmo de dor, ele parece um anjo caído sendo castigado. Mas eu não faço isso com essa intenção. Eu não quero que ele seja castigado, que ele perca sua pureza. Eu quero que ele cresça, que ele veja o quanto foi amado. O quanto ainda pode ser. Eu o fiz livre de mim, de ser meu servo, mas eu não havia feito-o livre do peso de ser o que é. E isso poderá destruí-lo, mais ainda.

Solta um grito curto e entrecortado de pura dor e alívio, quando num esguicho, como se alguém usasse a mesma espada invisível que o derrubou para decepar suas asas. O sangue se espalha pelo chão, cada asa tomba para um lado, e ele arranha o chão, enquanto não tem forças para gritar. Ninguém o tocou, mas suas asas foram cortadas. Ele cede em seu próprio peso, e pelas costas nuas de sua túnica, nós vemos a marca cicatrizar, na forma asas, como se elas estivessem agora pintadas sobre sua pele. As asas inertes se desmancham, algum tempo depois, em um amontoado de plumas que enche o ar, flocos brancos e cintilantes, que desaparecem quando eu tento toca-los, na minha perplexidade. Frost corre para mim, e eu o recebo com gratidão por confiar em mim, eu o aperto como um juramente de que nunca mais iremos nos separar. Eu o amo, não tenho dúvidas, e quero acreditar que ele também não as tem.

Cerberus se ergue, tonto, daquele desmaio. Coloca-se nas mãos, sentado. Olha ao redor como se tudo fosse muito novo para ele. Olha para as próprias mãos. Toca os próprios cabelos. Está ofegante e cansado. Fica sentado um longo momento, tocando suas roupas, que se transformou nas mesmas que ele vestia quando estava em sua forma humana, antes de se revelar no hotel. Olha o sangue espalhado ao redor, que some, como se também fosse pó. Vira-se para mim, e, apreensivo, sustenta meu olhar.

"Você está livre. Eu não quero que você me seja meu servo. E nem de mais ninguém. Está livre, pode escolher o que quer fazer, e ninguém mais irá mandar em você." – Engulo em seco, está acabado. Tudo é tão simples agora. Minha dor parece tão pequena, eu me sinto tão pequeno perto do resto. – "Tudo o que você vai fazer será por você mesmo. Volte ao Japão, e tente consertar os erros que puder. Seus erros. Somente assim, você verá o quanto você era amado, a quantos que você magoou."

Ele abre os lábios para falar, mas hesita. Não olha mais com raiva para Frost, apenas com um duro conformismo, vendo que eu escolhi isso, e não adianta que ele tente mudar as coisas, o Destino quis assim. O Inevitável. O que Cerberus pode saber e eu não sei, acabarei por descobrir, ainda que tarde demais.

"Cuide de Li. Faça Tomoyo cantar novamente, faça companhia a meu pai. Alegre-os. Nunca diga seu nome verdadeiro. Cerberus está morto. Você escolherá sua vida a partir de agora. Leve isto." – Quase caio na tentação de sorrir quando ponho em suas mãos o pedaço da espada, a lâmina. O lado que tem o cabo ficará comigo. – "Em um ano vamos nos ver de novo, queiramos ou não, é inevitável. Então você poderá escolher qual vida o agrada mais. Espero que até lá perceba o tamanho do que fez, e do amor do qual abriu mão."

Uma lágrima, única, a primeira lágrima humana daquele que um diz chamou-se Cerberus, escorre por seu rosto, e ele sorri timidamente, sem dizer nada. Segura o pedaço da espada, bem junto a seu peito. Fica ali, de pé, pensativo. Não há mais nada o que posso fazer. Libertando-o, eu me liberto.

Toco os ombros de Frost e trago-o comigo, vamos sair daqui. Ele precisa ficar sozinho, e com certeza não precisa de nós. Vamos voltar para casa. Está acabado.

Frost fica olhando para trás, sério como o adulto que ele consegue parecer, quando fica com o olhar duro assim... Ele se solta de mim e corre de volta para o humano que Cerberus se tornou. Ficam parados um na frente do outro, aquele rapaz e aquele adolescente pálido, mas não há hostilidade, nem raiva e nem medo, quanto menos. Pena que eu não possa saber o que se passa em suas mentes inumanas, mas creio que eles se entendem, a seu modo.

Frost, antes de voltar para mim, deixa algo entre as mãos dele, que olha, surpreso, assombrado, para o que fica segurando. Antes do anjo de gelo me levar pela mão para fora dali, eu ainda consigo ver o que é, não menos surpreso do que ele.

É uma flor de cerejeira. A flor que dera o nome de minha irmã.

CONTINUA


	5. Presença de Yukito Epílogo

_Presença de Yukito_

_Epílogo_

Demoramos a chegar em casa, não me lembro das ruas pelas quais passamos. Mas as ruas agora, apesar das altas horas finalmente parecem habitadas, como há dias não percebo. Tudo é calmo e fio, como em qualquer outra noite de outono. O único lugar realmente vazio como sempre é a portaria de onde moro. Ninguém para me dizer um fingido boa-noite, ou me dar algum recado. Estou como se morto para o mundo esta noite e isso me dá prazer e leveza. A única pessoa que me conhece é o adolescente que anda ao meu lado, quase um menino. Ele me leva pela mão, ansioso e travesso. Ele está a salvo, mesmo que seja a pior coisa deste mundo, Frost está a salvo. Mas eu não. Nunca vou estar a salvo desse menino.

Os três andares entre a portaria e meu apartamento nunca foram tão pequenos. E agora, o que faremos? Penso cuidadosamente nas palavras que disse a Cerberus, era como se não fossem minhas. Espero ter feito o melhor a ele, a nós. Para qualquer coisa, agora é tarde demais.

Frost continua sério, apesar de continuar com seus modos de sempre, não falou nada sobre o que aconteceu, sobre a decisão que tive de tomar, e eu continuo vendo que permanecerá em segredo o motivo de Cerberus tê-lo perseguido. Isso igualmente não consegue perturbar a paz que me tomou, essa paz tira os meus pés do chão. O olhar de Frost também, como sempre, como agora, com a sua mão fria e menor sobre a minha, na chave que viro na fechadura da porta. Ele fica postado à minha frente, me encarando com um ar curioso, o rosto erguido, iluminado pelas lâmpadas azuladas do corredor. Solta suas costas contra a porta e puxa as beiradas do meu casaco, querendo que eu preste-lhe atenção.

"To-ya. Quantos anos você tem?"

"Trinta." – O número me parece absurdamente grande e apavorante, como se os dez anos que eu vivi longe do Japão fossem um longo e vago sonho. – "Quero dizer, trinta e um. Desde a hora em que o conheci."

"Era seu aniversário?" – Ele pergunta com uma curiosidade aguçada e infantil, a despeito de seus olhos azuis e inumanos.

"E você foi o meu presente."

Frost não se deixa afetar por saber minha idade ou não o demonstra. Puxa o tecido com mais força, e seu rosto mostra aquela irresistível e natural, acidental sensualidade que apenas ele consegue ter. É uma coisa tão evidente que meu coração se aperta. Se eu o tocar, se eu consumar o que em um dia inteiro lutei bravamente para impedir, eu vou estar acabando como que há de mais belo nele, mais ingênuo, mas ele não deixará de ser belo por isso, e sua inocência... Essa sensualidade, estes lábios esperando pelos meus, o beijo que me roubou esta tarde, seus sussurros de prazer, nada disso o destruiu. Ele não deixará de ser o Frost que amo, mas ele pode passar a me odiar. Isso me apavora terrivelmente.

"Não, Frost." – Olho para ele, em suas roupas de menino, sua pouca idade e muita beleza. – "Não hoje, e nem em breve. É muito cedo para nós."

"Você me esperou tanto..."

"Não..."

"Eu me guardei para você." – Essas palavras...

Eu poderia possuí-lo aqui mesmo, para escandalizar os vizinhos, quando ele diz isso, seus lábios soltando-se num beicinho sentido e contrariado. Oh, o que eu fiz? Se ele chorar agora nunca me perdoarei... Não, eu tento dizer-lhe que eu vou machucá-lo, vou estar magoando-o, que talvez esteja errado... E ele diz que não me entende.

"Eu prometo que serei seu esta noite, To-ya." – Ele diz então. Essas palavras, esse deja vu, nada disso me é de todo desconhecido...

Mordo o lábio e sorrio para ele, que olha surpreso para isso.

"Eu me guardei para você." – Ele diz.

Continuo sorrindo, desarmado, vendo que ele sabe muito bem o que quer, conhece seus próprios desejos e os meus melhor do que eu mesmo. Sabendo que me venceu... Seu cheiro de jasmim é muito suave, e muito marcante ainda assim, e sinto-o de perto quando digo em seu ouvido, tão somente movendo os lábios sem som do que dizendo alguma coisa:

"Então... você vai cumprir a sua promessa. E eu vou cumprir a minha."

Me afasto e abro a porta, e Frost recua um passo para dentro do escuro apartamento. Acendo as luzes e vejo que ele cora violentamente quando nos encontramos sozinhos, e devolve meu sorriso de uma forma tremendamente tímida e embaraçada. Seus olhos estão brilhando. Não vou joga-lo neste chão e ceder a qualquer tipo de desejo animalesco. Será como ele quiser, ao tempo dele. Há exatos treze anos atrás eu senti esta mesma ânsia, não com euforia, mas com alegria, com amor e nada mais.

Suas mãos tocam o próprio rosto, e Frost respira subitamente muito fundo, e seu sorriso some por um momento.

"Você me espera?"

"Prometo que sim."

Assim ele corre para o quarto e fecha a porta com um estrondo que quase derruba o prédio. E eu vou atrás, mas cumpro o que disse. Encosto minha cabeça na madeira, e sorrindo como nunca mais achei que pudesse sorrir, eu beijo a porta.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Há treze anos atrás – escuto o ruído da água caindo no chuveiro, alguma coisa, talvez o instinto ou sua vontade de que esta noite seja especial, diz a Frost o que fazer. –, não, mais tempo... Antes disso. Yukito e eu descobrimos que nos amávamos, ou melhor, eu o amava, ele, a casca, e a alma que o compunha, Yue. Eu os amei e em meu coração eles sempre foram um e indivisível. Ele nunca havia partilhado seus segredos comigo, mas eu conhecia cada um deles. Quando eu olhava para seu rosto sorridente e melancólico, eu via muitas vezes o rosto de Yue, frio e solitário, e por ambos eu me apaixonei. Nunca disse que o amava, mas agi como tal, o beijei como tal, e quando eu achei que ele ia me empurrar, quando eu invadi sua casa, quase derrubando a porta naquela madrugada de sábado à noite quando me parecia intolerável estar sem ele, para minha surpresa, suas mãos se fecharam em minhas roupas e ele retribuiu cada gesto meu.

Eu era um garoto e ele era um demônio. Eu quis toca-lo e ele permitiu, era como se duas vozes sussurrassem para mim que me amavam, mas a voz que eu escutava, eu sabia que era a do verdadeiro Yukito, Yue. Eu o amei cada dia desde que o vi, e a cada dia mais depois que soube que ele me retribuía este amor. E Sakura, ela de alguma forma também via Yue quando olhava para Yukito, e o amava, ora como seu amigo, ora como irmã e outras... Que sina a nossa. Um mesmo caminho traçado, mas com rumos diferentes.

Eu era capaz de qualquer coisa por ele, seja lá afinal qual a maneira correta de chamar o Juiz de Clow, e eu fui capaz de abrir mão da parte mais importante da minha alma quando ele precisou de mim. Eu lhe entreguei o dom de ver além deste mundo, sabendo embora negasse para mim mesmo que era a prova de amor que restava para que ele soubesse que eu jamais o abandonaria. Quando eu lhe entreguei isso, ele jurou entregar-se a mim. Estávamos unidos dali até o fim. Irremediavelmente. Eu me lembro claramente que suas mãos eram urgentes quando ele me abraçou, e seu beijo foi o mais profundo de todos, o mais sincero, uma entrega total e livre. Apaixonada.

Eu o fiz para salva-lo, para não perde-lo, mas eu faria de qualquer forma, por que também era a minha forma de dizer que o amava, e precisava dele, e teria feito mesmo se ele não me pedisse. Eu fiz por que ninguém o amava mais do que eu, nem mesmo Clow, ou qualquer uma de suas encarnações. E ele sabia disso e não duvidava.

Ele jurou entregar-se a mim e prometeu que seria quando estivesse certo disso. Então... Exatos treze anos atrás, ele correu até minha casa, no meio de uma chuva, chamando meu nome entre os trovões que cortavam a tarde e quando eu o recebi, ele recusou meu beijo e disse apenas que seria naquela noite, e tornou a fugir de mim, e desapareceu na chuva, tão precipitado quanto veio, sem os óculos, seus cabelos sobre o rosto perfeito, seu sorriso radiante...

Naquela mesma noite, eu fui até sua casa, sem dizer nada a ninguém, controlando minha vontade de sorrir, de rir, de gritar de alegria por que ele me amava tanto quanto eu o amava e a consumação desse amor viria em breve... Eu fiquei à porta da sua casa, escutando seus passos pela casa, descalços. Vi pela fresta entre a porta e o chão, que ele apagava as luzes, a casa toda logo tornou-se escura, e escutei, de sua janela, encima, no sótão onde era seu quarto, ele dizer meu nome, do modo que ele apenas sabia dize-lo. Ele disse com uma voz inumana, que ressoava dentro de mim. Naquele quarto estavam as últimas luzes acesas da casa. Eu entrei e fui direto para lá, as escadas rangendo de vez em quando, eu sentindo toda sua excitação, medo, desejo e vontade.

Mas de repente tudo parou, e quando eu senti que havia algo de errado, e corri para lá, a porta do quarto já estava aberta, e Yukito, deitado, largado, pálido e imóvel sobre o futon branco, o pescoço lanhado de arranhões, e, imperceptivelmente quebrado. Seu kimono estava impecável, branco como o futon, branco como seu rosto, em contraste com seus lábios, vivos, que não haviam perdido a cor ainda, paralisados no meio do meu nome.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

O chuveiro é desligado, passos, ruído de gavetas. O que Frost está fazendo? Não sei, ele me surpreende a cada instante. A porta continua fechada. Estou ficando preocupado, só espero que ele não destrua o quarto. Como um cigarro seria bem vindo agora... Mas acho que não é muito recomendável fumar perto de crianças. Que ridículo... Vou fazer coisa bem pior e não estou me sentindo tão culpado por isso. Em verdade, a idéia me excita mais do que nunca. Frost tem treze anos. Apenas. Serei seu primeiro. Talvez o último. Ele acaba de derrubar alguma coisa que faz um baque no chão. Está andando... Eu continuo aqui, ao pé da porta, escutando cada coisa. Há um longo silêncio, inevitável que eu não pense em coisas ruins, e escuto ele resmungar um palavrão, e isso me faz ver o tamanho de minha insegurança. Estou inventando fantasmas que não existem, não mais. Frost não é Yukito. Eu não sou o mesmo Toya de antes.

Ele está me chamando. O que está acontecendo? Parece triste, sua voz este tremendo.

Entro no quarto, e sob a luz do abajur, somente, tenho uma das visões mais lindas de toda minha vida: este anjo de gelo encontrou um kimono, que nunca cheguei a usar, nas gavetas do armário, vestiu-se nele, e fica-lhe simplesmente enorme... Frost está sentado no meio do quarto, com um ar perdido e desesperado, perdido no meio de um excesso de tecidos que certamente o assusta, e diz, quase às lágrimas, quando me vê:

"To-ya... eu não sei..." – Respira fundo, segurando o choro, seria trágico se não fosse tão lindo vê-lo assim, no meio de um absurdo de sedas azuis estampadas e brancas, lisas. – "... eu não sei fazer o nó...!"

Faço-o se levantar. Bem poderia não ter vestido nada, me agradaria da mesma forma. Sento na beirada da cama e ele em pé na minha frente, fica olhando com curiosidade e alívio, que eu não me zanguei, e que o nó não era tão complicado de se fazer... Termino de enrolar a faixa em torno de seu corpo fino e tenso. Fico com as mãos em torno dele, medindo, percebendo como seu corpo é vivo e flexível. Abraço-o. Não consigo ter agora o ardor de antes, quero amá-lo, não apenas possuí-lo. Suas mãos envolvem minha cabeça e ele mexe no meu cabelo por um longo tempo, acho que deve estranhar em como é tão escuro. Como ele consegue ter um perfume tão delicioso de flor? Impressão minha ou sua pele é que exala este perfume? Por que ele vestiu justamente isso? Talvez ele nunca tenha visto um kimono em toda sua vida... Minha mão desliga o abajur quase sem que eu perceba isso. Seguro-o com força e o deito na cama, e ele se deixa entregar assim. Desfaço o nó que eu mesmo fiz, enquanto beijo a boca que eu fui o primeiro a provar. Ele pela primeira vez abre os lábios quando me recebe. Eu criei um monstro.

Sua faixa escorrega para o chão, e o kimono se abre e mostra o que me espera: seu corpo é longo, pálido, como nunca havia visto tão completamente, e estremece quando o toco, as mãos de Frost vêm desabotoar minhas roupas, desajeitadas, trêmulas, frias. Ele arqueja longamente, disponho um olhar longo e demorado por todo seu corpo deitado ao meu lado. No escuro, sua palidez parece acentuada num branco de porcelana impressionante, e seus cabelos me parecem estranhamente mais claros. Beijo seu rosto, finjo que vou morder seu queixo. Ele ainda está lutando com meus botões, e quando eu chego em seu pescoço, ele vence, permito que me veja, ou me perceba na escuridão do quarto. Corro minhas mãos por todo seu corpo de adolescente com um amor quase sagrado, e sinto que seu coração está acelerado, parece que vão explodir, seus mamilos pequenos como botões se esfregam eretos e atrevidos em minhas palmas quando ele se arqueia contra mim, sempre em silêncio, sempre perdido em profundos suspiros. Não há mais uma sombra sequer daquele desejo voraz, em mim resiste somente o seu toque, e sua presença...

Suas pernas estão nuas, seu corpo todo está exposto, e Frost cora violentamente quando o toco, quando beijo todo seu corpo, e eu o beijo inteiro, sinto-me faminto dele e inseguro por talvez não saber lhe dar prazer, beijo seus mistérios, deixo um rastro de saliva sob o lugar onde meus lábios tocam, naquele lugar mais secreto de seu corpo, e ele se abre para mim e chama meu nome com sua voz de adolescente, mas rouca e baixa. E eu vou até ele. Meu lugar parece sempre ter sido entre suas coxas compridas e roliças, arrepiadas de prazer quando sua intimidade esbarra a minha. Nossas mãos se procuram e se encontram. Eu tomo suas mãos, nas minhas, apertadas, suadas e nuas como estamos nós dois, e nossos dedos se enlaçam sobre lençóis desfeitos e agora mornos de paixão, acima de sua cabeça, e ele se deixa vencer, se deixa beijar, estremecendo e corando de surpresa, certamente provando de todas estas sensações pela primeira vez em sua vida, assim como eu, que sinto que é a primeira vez que estou fazendo-lhe amor, e não apenas sexo. Não há sexo aqui, somente este ato repleto de encanto.

Ele ondula seu corpo todo de encontro ao meu, sua pele não mais fria como antes, e sim delicadamente morna, como é a sensação de estar quase dentro dele. É como estar dentro dele. Quando me coloco para penetra-lo, eu solto meu peso sobre ele, e aperta suas pernas em torno de mim, e se permite ao meu desejo, num engasgado e breve grito, um longo gemido, entre o beijo que nos prende um ao outro, e ele se agita, ofegante, quando começo a entrar em seu corpo virgem e estreito, no entanto úmido daquele beijo proibido. Ele deitado nesta cama é como um grande e deliciosamente perfumado jasmim, e ele desabrocha como eu tenho imaginado todas estas longas horas desde quando o beijei pela primeira vez. Faz-se silêncio, ele não solta ruído algum enquanto estou dentro dele, esperando que sua dor não se prolongue, esperando algum sinal para parar ou continuar. Meu prazer está em lhe dar prazer, e é tremendo, estar nele, amando-o, é superior ao resto, nada mais existe.

Frost descerra seus olhos. Estão claríssimos, azuis e profundos, entre seu rosto agitado e transtornado, seus cílios estão úmidos de lágrimas de dor, e eu descubro que também são lágrimas de prazer quando ele se retorce, mostrando claramente que também me deseja.

Quando me movo dentro dele, Frost solta um gemido, mordendo os lábios, e sua boca se abre num grito mudo, mas seu corpo fala por ele. Frost acompanha meu movimento, devagar e timidamente, com seus quadris estreitos, seu corpo tenso. Sua beleza é extrema, neste instante, seu rosto é repleto de emoções novas para ele, que o assaltam e deslumbram, assustam. Seu interior é estreito, quente, me acolhe com desejo, com o palpitar tenso que se repete em todo seu corpo.

Ele se guardou para mim, e eu sinto que sempre esperei por ele. Espero então por ele, sempre, sem me apressar, sem conseguir ter um único pensamento egoísta enquanto sinto que seu prazer depende do meu, e acompanha-o, numa intensidade que cresce a cada investida lenta, a cada beijo molhado de saliva, a cada gota de suor que corre em nossa pele e se acaba no colchão, na cama que range vez por outra. Quero dizer que o amo, mas tudo o que posso lhe dar agora é isto, meu silêncio até neste momento de extremos prazer e alegria. Mas ele não me retribui desta mesma maneira, não tem vergonha nenhuma de seu prazer, e geme alto, quando o prazer se aproxima, grita quando o seu prazer o invade, e o meu invade seu corpo, num espasmo longo e dolorido, delicioso, ele estremece, grita alto meu nome, e suas mãos presas nas minhas se apertam violentamente, e afinal, se soltam, trêmulas, frouxas, suadas...

Nem por um único instante pude deixar de olhar para ele, acompanhar cada expressão sua, e nem quando minha vista fica turva consigo deixar de encara-lo. Demoramos um tempo imenso deste jeito, com preguiça de me separar dele, vendo como ele respirava descompassado, irregular, seus olhos rasos, e então, seu rubor pelo rosto, pescoço, por seu peito... Eu escuto minha própria respiração se acalmando depois de um longo tempo. Ele se aninha em mim, escondendo o rosto na curva de meu pescoço e ficamos abraçados, no escuro, no silêncio, nossas pele coladas por um fino suor que some no ar, e o dele deixa um rastro leve daquele perfume que me enlouquece. Seu sêmem escasso e cristalino está espalhado em minha barriga, me tranqüilizo em notar, quase me orgulho.

Por que eu me fiz uma pessoa tão dura e fria? Não consigo dizer-lhe nada agora. Nada de valor, mas será que ele me entenderia? Ele entende o que se passou entre nós? Seu coração sobrenatural, inumano, sabe o que é amor? Se Frost me amasse... Se pelo menos eu soubesse que mereço o amor dele. Suas pernas estreitamente enlaçadas às minhas, são sinal de que ele me ama ou apenas queria entregar-se, da mesma forma que a qualquer outro? Não quero acreditar nisso.

Ele está chorando.

"O que há?"

"Me solta." – Ele resmunga, me empurrando, se encolhendo entre os lençóis. Há raiva no seu olhar, e tristeza.

"Está ferido? Eu fiz alguma coisa?..." – Um desespero cresce em mim, tento traze-lo para perto, mas ele diz, somente, escapando da minha mão:

"Não me toque." – Ele esfrega os olhos, se afastando, soluçando e seu corpinho sacudindo no meio do kimono desbandado que se mistura conosco na cama.

"Por que?"

"Me solta!" – Ele diz mais alto, quando tento segura-lo.

"Eu o machuquei? Eu fiz alguma coisa que não queria?" – Não sei se minhas palavras são duras, mas seu soluço pára no mesmo instante. Ele olha para mim por cima do ombro, triste como nunca o vi antes. Como posso saber lidar com alguém que não é a não pode ser como eu?

"Eu tenho medo..."

"Do escuro?"

"De você. Você morreria por mim, mas você não me ama."

O que ele diz é um golpe profundo dentro do meu peito. É como se a espada se quebrasse mais uma vez, mas desta, se encravasse em meu coração.

"E você? Você me ama?"

Ele se volta para mim e fica me olhando bem de perto, com olhos muito abertos e irritados do choro.

"... Eu não quero destruí-lo, To-ya..." – Diz, somente, desolado. – "... mas não me mande embora..."

"A sua tristeza me destrói. Você colocou a sua vida nas minhas mãos e eu fiz o que prometi, dou a minha pela sua. Você se entregou a mim, e eu tornei a cumprir essa promessa."

Ele volta a se afastar e não me encara mais. Abraço-o, envolvendo seus ombros e o faço deitar-se, e logo em seguida, tomado daquele perturbador silêncio de tristeza, Frost beija meu rosto e fecha os olhos. Em breve ele adormece ao meu lado, pesadamente, como uma criança exausta.

Eu deveria ter feito desse momento um momento bom para Frost, mas vejo e acredito que estraguei tudo, e cometi um erro sem tamanho. Ele duvida de que eu goste dele, e deve achar que eu não mereço seu amor, que apenas desejei seu corpo. Ele estará certo? Sinto-me terrivelmente culpado por meu silêncio. Meus olhos ardem, mas não por sono ou cansaço. Estou extremamente irritado comigo mesmo, repleto de coisas que deveria lhe dizer, perguntar, mas nem ao seu lado me permito ficar. Eu não mereço seu amor, e nem merecia poder lhe fazer amor. Levanto e ele não se move. Pego minhas roupas pelo chão e enquanto me visto evito olhar para esse menino que parece um anjo adormecido na minha cama.

Espero que ele me perdoe pelo mal que lhe fiz.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Não tenho um único cigarro em casa, estou um ano mais velho, meu amante tem idade quase para ser meu filho... Estou amando-o como achei que nunca voltaria a amar alguém. Mas não sei lhe dizer isso. Quero chorar por que o amo demais. Não sei se ele me ama, mas isso não me impede de acredita-lo. Não vou chorar. Nunca chorei por nada, nem por mim, nem pelos que amei.

Olho com indecisão por quase meia hora, fixamente, para a caixa do violino que sempre esteve sobre a minha cabeceira. Eu não devo tocar isso desde quando Yukito pediu para escutar. Estou há dez anos tentando tomar coragem de afinar as cordas, tocar qualquer coisa. Sinto-me capaz de tocar qualquer coisa, agora. Mas posso acorda-lo, ou quem sabe Frost está me enganando e fingindo que dormiu. Abro a caixa e assopro a poeira que está sobre ele, mesmo tanto tempo trancado. Não encontro um lenço para fazer de apoio para o ombro, e não tento achar nada para isso, tenho certeza de que tenho coragem para toca-lo, mas sei que esqueci todas as notas e claves.

Deixo o abajur aceso para que Frost não se assuste se vier a acordar.

Subo, descalço, a camisa solta e todo amarrotado, sem casaco e sem esperanças para o terraço. Um lance de escadas e a noite surge, grande, estrelada, enluarada acima de tudo.

Desafino muitas vezes antes de me decidir o que vou tocar. Sempre sentia vontade de chorar quando tocava violino, mas o piano sempre foi o pior, porque aprendi com minha mãe. Também não chorei por ela.

Aqui, ninguém me escutará, somente os pombos escondidos entre os blocos de concreto que formam algo que serve de bancos, e o cimento frio que é o chão. Falta muito para amanhecer, e não há nuvem alguma, talvez eu tenha me enganado, não haverá neve antecipada. O frio não me incomoda, afino as cordas e começo uma música que não sei o nome, porém, me faz pensar em Yukito, ele gostava muito desta. Yuki... Os pombos se agitam, mas não olho para trás. Abaixo de mim há a rua, becos, telhados de casas tão velhas que esqueceram a própria idade. Minha mão não se esqueceu dos acordes, de como é maravilhoso o deslizar sobre as cordas. A música parece tão alta, quero que os vizinhos se danem, nenhum deles sabe como eu consigo me sentir tão feliz e tão desesperado ao mesmo tempo. Os pombos passam por mim numa revoada estranha para a hora, e nenhum deles chega a esbarrar em mim. A música me preenche como se fosse um copo de licor. Aquece-me no frio do outono. Eu sinto nela a presença de Yukito. Eu sinto em mim a presença dele, aqui perto de mim, aqui, logo detrás de mim, mas não me deixo desafinar. Ele sabe que eu o amo, seja lá como se chame, seja lá que tipo de coisa ele seja.

"Yuki..." – Eu me volto como se tivesse certeza de encontra-lo, e quem me espreita de maneira indecifrável é Frost, parado no meio do terraço, vestindo aquele mesmo kimono.

Ele sorri para mim, e quando faz isso, a mesma verdade inquietante que percebi quando o levei ao hotel esta tarde ressurge com a mesma violência em minha cabeça. Não consigo sorrir-lhe. Eu o chamei de Yuki mesmo percebendo que aquela presença idêntica a de Yukito não poderia ser a dele.

"Estou aqui, To-ya." – Seu sorriso some devagar, o vento assovia nos topos agudos de algumas casas ao longe. Ele olha para o violino. Ele não fala com a voz que lhe pertence, como se as palavras não fossem suas. Será este o verdadeiro Frost que eu venho tentado em vão conhecer? – "Você não esqueceu como se toca... Você tocou a nossa música."

"Por que... Por que você diz estas coisas?"

"Você não acredita em mim. Você está duvidando sempre de tudo, até de mim."

"Você diz coisas que não deveria saber, Frost."

"Não me chame de gelo. Para você eu sempre fui neve."

Eu estava cego em não querer ver. Gostaria de continuar, gostaria de ser cego realmente para não ser tão irresistível de vê-lo abrir o kimono, se mostrando inteiro sob este luar. É o que ele faz, e quando me aproximo dele, ele se coloca nas pontas dos pés e se pendura em meu pescoço. Deita-se no chão frio como se não se importasse com isso, a seda azul se espalha debaixo dele, e me leva para junto de si.

"Eu venci a morte para estar aqui com você." – Ele estremece com o arrepio de frio que corre em seu corpo. A voz que fala por ele agora, é a voz da lua acima de nós. – "Não me negue o seu amor, não me abandone..."

Minhas roupas me abandonam tão rápido que nem vejo onde elas vão parar. Ele me beija de uma maneira faminta e cheia de doçura, sensual. Aquela expressão estranha volta a seu rosto de menino, ele é instinto e desejo, afasta seus joelhos para mim e silenciosamente pede que eu o possua mais uma vez.

"Mostre que merece o meu amor, Toya... Faça como quando juramos que nunca íamos nos separar... Entregue-se a mim... Totalmente." – Essa voz... Seus olhos.

Eu me sinto novamente dentro de um longo pesadelo, em que são os olhos de Yue que brilham para mim, e não os de Frost. Ou o mais estranho, é a certeza que tenho que os olhos azuis e felinos de Frost são justamente os olhos de Yue. Ele suspira pesadamente, fechando os olhos com força quando o penetro, e faz-se erguer do chão, montado em mim, sobre minhas pernas, sacudindo o corpo no que me parece um orgasmo iminente. Ele está úmido de mim ainda e tão excitado que não me deixa ser gentil, simplesmente quer que sacie o seu desejo. Eu obedeço como se sua vontade fosse maior que a minha e é: faço-lhe amor como se seu corpo pudesse desfazer-se a qualquer instante. Frost se oferece todo, apertando minha cintura em suas pernas, suspirando alto em cada investida, atirando a cabeça para trás a cada vez que deixo um beijo em seu pescoço branco, agora repleto de marcas avermelhadas, que se multiplicam a cada instante, a cada dentada leve que finjo deixar em sua pele.

É tão bom quanto o foi pela primeira vez, talvez melhor, porque agora não há mais um único traço de timidez em nós, somente confiança e entrega. Sim, me entrego totalmente, suas mãos se enlaçam em meu cabelo, me arranham os ombros. Mesmo estando tão frio, ele está úmido de suor, e seus gemidos se tornam baixos e profundos. Eu temia estar esquecendo de seu prazer, mas seu sexo rígido esfregando-se em minha barriga mostra que Frost desabrochou totalmente para o prazer. Seu prazer. Meu prazer. Ele se contorce, atira seu corpo sobre o chão, ainda preso a mim, as mãos repuxando o tecido espalhado, e estremece a cada vez que me meto em seu corpo com mais força e ardor. Algo me diz que ele quer isso, que eu não pense que o estarei machucando.

Seus olhos se abrem, e me encaram de uma forma que me dará arrepios quando eu a recordar. Ele se arqueia naquele espasmo súbito, me fazendo ir fundo em seu interior, enlouquecer, me erguer sobre os joelhos e investir intensamente, tanto que a fragilidade de Frost parece imensa, quando ele se arqueia mais, a boca aberta, aquele fio de saliva descendo pelo lado de seu rosto rosado e de expressão tão sensual e cheia de prazer para um menino de sua idade. Ele treme, me faz quase deixar escapar um gemido de prazer quando se contorce com tanta força que não resisto mais e nem penso mais em seu prazer. Deixo-me escorrer, segurando firme seus quadris enquanto seu corpo está arqueado e tenso como uma corda de violino prestes à arrebentar, e seus olhos abertos e muito azuis nada mais vêem, mais claros do que nunca os vi, e os cabelos... os cabelos de Frost parecem tremendamente mais longos do que o são, muito mais claros do que já o são, eles são da cor do luar quando ele fica paralisado num grito mudo, incapaz de respirar, assim como eu, quando o orgasmo nos atinge.

Somente o céu está por testemunha deste ato.

Ele geme meu nome urgentemente, quando a última investida faz com que eu o largue no chão debaixo de mim, e suas pálpebras tornadas ligeiramente lilases de tanto prazer, se abrem para mim, e ele, esse ser que agora tomou o lugar do anjo de gelo, ou se revelou nele, toca meu rosto quente e surpreso, maravilhado com tanta beleza, com tanto amor que vejo e sinto.

O tempo todo, eu estivera ao lado de Yue, e nesta noite ele cumpriu a promessa que me fez tantos anos atrás, quando minha alma se tornou parte da sua.

Não, eu não vou chorar, embora a vontade seja insuportável. Ainda é um anjo de gelo, suas asas estão abertas sob ele, plumas brancas e quase invisíveis soltam-se pelo chão. Por isso os pombos se agitaram quando ele se aproximou daqui. Por isso eu o reconhecia naqueles gestos, nas palavras que ele não deveria dizer, coisas que não deveria saber. Eu o via, mas não queria reconhece-lo. Não, eu não quero chorar. Nos separamos e continuamos nos encarando.

Yue tem amor em seus olhos azuis e mornos, mas uma tristeza imensa também, que faz com que seu rosto seja um bloco de gelo frio como sempre o vi, antes de saber que ele me amava. Seus cabelos incrivelmente longos se espalham sobre seus ombros quando ele se ergue, se veste apenas na parte de dentro, branca, do kimono e se levanta e vai andando, indiferentemente aos pombos que se afetam com sua presença, e voam ao seu redor. Seu peito ainda é agitado do prazer que partilhamos, mas ele parece não querer estar perto de mim. Está silencioso como se não houvesse acontecido nada, como se eu não estivesse aqui.

"Eu estou aqui para julga-lo."

Ele diz, sua voz glacial ainda oscilante, mas seu tom não parece em nada com a voz que encheu este terraço de sons de prazer.

"Mostre-me que você me merece." – Ele diz, subindo num daqueles blocos de pedra e me encarando entre as mechas agitadas e cor de gelo de seus cabelos longos e muito lisos. – "Se não mostrar que merece meu amor, eu o matarei." – Seu tom é mais de aviso do que de ameaça. Ele está destinado a julgar, realmente, ainda que ele não goste de fazer isso.

Ele me matará e eu me entregarei a morte com prazer, se ela vier de suas mãos longas e macias. O Yue que se apresenta aqui, na minha frente, que olha com indiferença para mim enquanto me visto na outra parte do kimono que ficou no chão, é exatamente o mesmo que pensei ter morrido junto com o corpo de Yukito. Mas nem mesmo o Yukito que achei que havia me abandonado, assassinado por Cerberus está morto de fato. Ele é uma parte de Yue que ele nem sempre deixa transparecer, por ser antiga, por ser sua dádiva aos que ele gosta. Ele vive em Frost. E todos eles são Yue. Como a lua que se divide em fases.

"Mate-me então. Se for pela sua mão, eu morrerei por você. Para você."

"Eu sei que você morrerá por mim." – Seu olhar é direto e suas palavras também. Ele nunca trai nenhuma emoção quando está sendo o Juiz. Suas pupilas estão finíssimas, são riscos no meio do azul frio de seus olhos.

"E eu esperei também." – Respondo, me aproximando dele, que é um anjo, um verdadeiro anjo criado das mãos daquele feiticeiro, suas asas abertas criam uma sombra densa sobre mim, ela é turva e acolhedora. Ele sabe que eu me entrego. Ele não ergue poder algum para me matar. Somente sua voz para perguntar:

"E você me ama, Toya?" – Quem está fazendo esta pergunta? Frost? Yukito? Yue? Que importa seu nome? Eu o amo, sim, não duvidei disso por um único instante sequer...

"Sim, eu amo." – Minha voz sai baixa, mas eu me sinto cheio de coragem para fazer qualquer coisa para não perde-lo novamente.

"O quanto você me ama?"

Como medir o que sinto por ele? Yue ilumina a minha noite, ele todo fosforesce em tons de porcelana branca, a seda tão branca quanto ele inteiro, é sob a sombra de suas asas que eu quero viver e morrer, meu anjo de gelo.

"Quanto a minha vida." – Meus olhos ardem tanto, a sua beleza é fria e ofusca todo o resto das estrelas.

Ele continua imóvel, os lábios somente uma linha sem cor, um contorno.

"E o que você me daria para merecer meu amor?"

Fico estático, mal respirando. O que eu poderia lhe dar? Já lhe dei tudo. Yue, o que mais você quer? Minha mente grita, sem poder lhe dizer isso, sem poder exigir que ele deixe seu pedestal de Juiz e se permita simplesmente amar-se por mim.

Não há mais o que fazer. Suas mãos unidas na frente do corpo são frias como a noite, que me parece opressiva, eterna e horrível então, que sei que nada tenho mais para ele. Minha vida, meu amor... um dia lhe dei uma parte de minha alma, mas agora... Ele me devolveu isso. Eu o perderei, ele não me amará. Ele não me ama. Talvez nunca tenha amado, esperando por este julgamento, ansiosamente mais do que eu.

Não consigo me mover, dizer nada e tampouco trair em meus gestos e em meu rosto o que se passa comigo... Como eu pude achar que... Como eu cheguei a imaginar?... O amor que lhe tenho, que lhe faço, meu beijo... Não valem nada para ele neste momento... Ah, eu fui estúpido, idiota. Meus olhos ardem da luz, da dor, de todas elas. Um dia eu vi Sakura respondendo a este Juiz, para tentar ser digna de tê-lo como seu servo, mas eu não o quero assim, embora devesse, embora fosse o correto. Eu não quero um servo. Eu quero alguém que me ame.

Meus olhos doem, aquele gosto amargo e salgado ao mesmo tempo, todavia não enche minha boca, como um beijo carregado de desgosto. Esse pranto que sempre derramei dentro de mim mesmo desce por meu rosto, numa torrente constante e incontrolável, que não consigo deter, que não quero deter. Nunca chorei por ninguém, mas eu choro por Yue, porque sei que o perdi. Porque eu o amei mais que tudo, e isso não quis dizer nada. Minha frieza não me deixa soltar nem um soluço, nem um lamento, somente meu silêncio e um vazio profundo que tomam conta de mim.

Não consigo ter mágoa por ele. Yue é um Juiz, a ele não cabe ter emoção alguma ao fazer isso. Ele fez sua parte. Ele cumpriu suas promessas, e eu, as minhas...

Não consigo mais ver seu rosto, as lágrimas são tantas, tão antigas, tão cheias do meu medo de perdê-lo, afinal realizado, que prefiro que seja assim. Fecho meus olhos para ele e espero sua sentença, que sei perfeitamente qual será. Eu morrerei sem ter seu amor.

Sinto o vento de suas asas tocar meu rosto, queria poder toca-las mais uma vez, queria poder beija-lo, aquecer sua frieza como sei que somente eu sou capaz. Este é o preço por amá-lo.

Ele desce dali, não preciso olhar para imaginar que cena linda é ele batendo suas asas, planando até parar na minha frente.

Sua presença de Juiz é tão fria quanto um sopro de inverno. Ele está à exatamente um passo de mim, e emana um frio tão intenso que dá arrepios. Mas não abro meus olhos, não quero ver o tamanho de sua frieza, de sua decepção, ao ver que não mereço seu amor, mesmo depois de tudo.

Sinto então, não sem surpresa, sem a perplexidade que me acompanha em tudo o que diz relação a ele, sua mão sedosa e fria em meu rosto. Não censuro sua curiosidade. Ver o que ele vê agora é um privilégio de poucos...

Yue está tocando minhas lágrimas, eu sofro com isso, com ele tão perto de mim, mas não demonstro, somente deixo as lágrimas continuarem a descer. Tenho vontade de gritar com ele, mandar acabar logo com essa idiotice. Já deve ter visto outros humanos chorarem, por que este espanto quase infantil, essa mão que arrepia por onde passa em meu rosto? Não escondo meu desagrado de ele estar fazendo isso. Volte para seu pedestal, Juiz...

Ele pára de me tocar, sem que eu nada faça para que Yue se afaste de mim. Sei que vai ser agora... Ele matou sua curiosidade. Talvez nada vivo tenha me visto chorar algum dia. Agora Yue vai me m...

Beijar.

Yue me beija delicadamente sobre os lábios, da mesma forma, com a mesma suavidade que Frost o fazia.

"Eu não queria tanto..."

Ele se encosta todo em mim, seu peito agitado contra o meu, está aliviado ou decepcionado, eu não sei. Não sei o que ele quer dizer, suas palavras demoram a vir. Ele pede numa voz baixa e trêmula que eu o abrace. Como negar? Nunca lhe neguei nada. Não sei o que ele quer. Minhas mãos circundam seu corpo todo, e chegam em suas asas, toco aquelas plumas que sobem por elas, e eu preciso abrir os olhos e piscar várias vezes, para acreditar que estas lágrimas de dor e desespero me fizeram merecer o amor de Yue. Ele nos meus braços é o Yue que menos ainda conheceram. Talvez apenas Clow.

Ele se encolhe em mim, esfregando seu rosto quase oval em meu peito, do mesmo modo que Frost e Yukito o faziam. Como eu posso duvidar dele agora? Seu olhar é um longo e azul pedido de desculpas, sua frieza desaparece em grande parte, aperto os olhos e torno a olhar para ele, e já parece-me ser Frost. Não. Não é. Também não é Yukito. É a lua quem me sorri.

Tudo o que há neste terraço é um luar imenso e azul como seus olhos, e os primeiros pedaços de gelo que caem do céu, como Frost caiu para mim. Como este anjo entre meus braços caiu.

"Yuki..."

Continuamos abraçados, ele estremece ainda, quando o chamo desse jeito. Eu chamava assim para Yukito pensando nele, olhando para ele. Para o rosto de quem eu estou olhando, que tenho vontade de retribuir e retribuo seu sorriso, repleto de alegria, mais que nunca, e nunca depois disso, eu acho, de saber que eu o mereço, mereço estar com ele? Mereço seu amor.

Os mortos que sempre ouvi incessantemente me cercarem se calam. Não há mais nada, somente sua presença, seu corpo dentro da seda branca, sua alegria em me receber, em me amar.

É um sorriso que sempre me alegrava apenas em ver, mas exatamente neste instante, não há mais ninguém, há o sorriso que um dia foi de Yukito, a doçura que conheço em Frost, e a presença... De Yue, junto a mim, sob a neve caindo lentamente, e nosso beijo, para selar uma união destinada a ser eterna, além da vida e da morte, da magia e da matéria.

E tudo isto foi cuidadosamente tramado por alguém mais poderoso que qualquer mago...

Sim, ele mesmo: este tal Destino.

FIM


End file.
